Divergent University
by mirandapaigec
Summary: Come join our favorite Divergent characters as they face the challenges of college. Will there be romance or heartbreak? Will friendships survive? I guess you will have to read and find out ;) Rating is T for language and content. I do not own the rights to Divergent, I just wanted to use the characters for my story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so reviews would be wonderful! I will be writing in Tris' POV, but let me know if you want me to add from anyone else's POV. The first chapter is a little slow so bear with me.**

"Here goes nothing," I sigh as I enter the building that will help determine my future. I open the front doors to see a large crowd standing around talking. I keep my head low as I make my way to the registrar's office. I feel a thud against my shoulder and fall forward, my bag sliding a few feet ahead of me.

"Watch it stiff," a man yells.

I slowly get up and grab my things. I'm used to it. Throughout high school I was invisible. People didn't even seem to notice me at all. I thought coming to college would somehow make that change. So here I am.

I get to the front of the line and hand in my paperwork. The woman on the other end stares at me.

"Name?"

"Beatris Prior."

"Oh!" she looks astounded, "you're Caleb's little sister."

I give her a slight nod, confused as to how she knows my brother. Caleb and I are only eleven months apart, but he is a year ahead of me since my birthday came after the cutoff date. I don't mind it though; he can be a little overprotective.

The woman hands me back my paperwork and gives me a student ID. I accept it and try to find my dorm. I walk outside to what I assume is the main courtyard and read the names on the buildings. I begin to walk until I feel another thud and I'm on the ground once more.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl squeals as she helps me up. I take a good look at her and can see she has a willowy frame. She is tall with tan skin, brown eyes, and short black hair. She is very pretty.

"It's my fault, I wasn't paying attention," I apologize.

She gives me a sweet smile and hands me back my bag.

"Christina," she greets with her hand extended.

"Tris," I shake her hand. I give her a smile back. She is the first person to notice me. I am a bit surprised by her kindness, but it is nice be acknowledged.

"Where are you headed?"

"Uh, Dauntless?"

"That's where I'm staying!" she squeals again. She takes my hand and rushes me towards the building.

* * *

I get to my dorm, which happens to be the room right beside Christina's. Inside there is a twin size bed, a dresser, desk, a closet, and a small kitchen area with a microwave and mini fridge. The room has off-white walls and black floors. I notice my boxes have already been placed in my room and I begin to unpack.

Once I get unpacked I decide to take a shower to relax. I walk down the hallway looking for the bathroom when I notice there is no label stating whether it's the men or women's bathroom. I get nervous and slightly peek through the door before entering. I listen for sounds, but there is only silence. I walk towards the rows of showers and get in. The water is fairly warm and makes me let out a comforting sigh. I wash my hair and body before wrapping my towel around me.

"Shit!" I mutter; I forgot my clothes.

I slowly creep out of the shower and towards the exit. I'm about to reach the door, when it opens and a body is bumping into me. _Not again_. I hold my towel and brace for the fall. Two hands grab my shoulders and balance me. I look up and peer into two enchantingly dark blue eyes. The guy has dark brown hair and from where I'm standing I can see a scar on his chin. He isn't wearing a shirt, which shows off his incredible stomach, now dripping with water from where our bodies collided. He's extremely tall, and _hot_. He's probably the hottest person I've ever seen in my entire life. My heart begins to pound with nervousness. I try to say something, a thank you or a sorry, but my mouth is wired shut.

The guy gives me a slight grin before quickly lowering his gaze and removing his hands from my shoulder. He doesn't say anything when he walks towards the showers. I can see a tattoo that covers up his entire back as he disappears behind the shower curtain. I stand still for a second trying to process what just happened. This guy just saw me in a towel and it didn't faze him, I guess I really am unnoticeable.

* * *

I get dressed and turn on my computer to go over my course schedule. I know classes don't start for another two weeks, but I want to make sure I know where I'm going each day. I am distracted when I hear a knock at the door.

"It's open," I yell.

I turn around to see Christina walking in. She flings herself on my bed and stares at the ceiling.

"There's a party tonight in the common room. Everyone's invited."

She waits for me to answer, but truthfully, I've never been to a party. I stare at my feet and she turns to look at me, resting her head on her knuckles.

"So do you want to go with me?" she finally asks.

"Sure. But," I hesitate, "I've never actually been to a party before," I confess.

Her mouth drops open as she starts rambling on about how I haven't lived and I'm crazy, blah blah blah. I bury my face in my hands and try to shake her nagging.

"Well, I'm giving you a makeover and you _will_ have fun tonight."

My mother and I went shopping before I arrived so I would have some nice clothes; she bought me a few dresses that would accentuate my petite size. I never really wore dresses or cared about what I looked like, but I wanted my college experience to be different.

I see Christina rummaging through my closet before she picks up one of the dresses. It's a black dress with lace triangle cutouts on each side and it is low cut in the front. I can't wear a bra with this dress so it makes my figure flat, but it's still cute.

She starts curling my hair and then applies makeup. I always wondered what it would be like to have a sister to do these things with, or even just a friend. The closest I had to a girl friend back home was Caleb's girlfriend, Susan. She followed him here for school and so did her brother, Robert. Robert was actually the only friend I had; we used to hang out a lot when we were children, but not so much in high school. He came here on a full scholarship to play football.

* * *

We get to the party a little after 10:30pm and the room is packed. There is a bar on both sides of the room and pool tables in the back. The dance floor is in the center surrounded by tables and booths. Christina drags me to the bar and orders us a few martinis. I've never had alcohol and don't really like the burning in my throat from it, but I came here to experience life, so when in college…

I start to feel a little lightheaded after my second drink; I think she called it a Cosmo. I keep smiling now and I have the urge to move my hips. Before I ask her if she wants to dance, arms are flinging around my shoulders.

"Tris!" I turn to see Caleb. "Mom told me you got in this morning. Why didn't you call?" he scowls.

I try to answer, but my mouth feels funny.

"I didn't want to bother you," I manage to slur out.

He laughs at me. "Let's get lunch tomorrow, and don't do anything stupid."

I furrow my eyebrows at him and give him a pout; I hate it when he calls me _stupid_.

Christina is the one who starts tugging me and we make our way to the dance floor. I wave bye to Caleb and he goes off to his friends. There is a group of girls dancing already so we join them. I am shaking my hips to the rhythm and letting my hair fly in my face as I raise my arms in the air. It feels nice to let loose.

I don't know if I'm excited to be dancing or if I'm just too intoxicated to care, but when a guy gets behind me I let him grab my waist. I lean my body into his as we grind with the music. I turn towards him and place my hands on his chest before I look at his face.

"Robert!" I scream and quickly jump back. He has a drunken smirk on his face and he leans into me.

"Hey Tris. I've missed you."

**A/N: Tell me what you think! I will try to update weekly, sooner if I get good reviews :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous:**

"Robert!" I scream and quickly jump back. He has a drunken smirk on his face and he leans into me.

"Hey Tris. I've missed you."

* * *

I smile and give him a hug and the other girls look at me. One girl leans into my ear.

"You know Robert? He's supposedly one of the best new running backs."

I learn that her name is Marlene and I give her a triumphant nod. She lets out a squeal and whispers to the other girls. Robert gets me another drink and we sit and talk while guys distract Christina and the other girls.

"When did you get here?" he asks.

"Today, my parent's dropped me off this morning. You?"

"A few weeks ago, football practice." I nod at his statement.

"You should come watch me practice tomorrow!" his eyes light up as if me watching him would be the best thing. It's weird that he would ask me; we didn't really associate with each other at school. I always thought he was embarrassed to be friends with me. I agree and then he sways out to the dance floor.

I finish my drink and I start to stumble when I walk. Christina is nowhere to be found and I start to panic. The other girls are gone too. I look around the room and then I start to feel dizzy. I push past a few people trying to get to the door when I bump into a guy and his dark blue eyes meet mine.

"You're the shirtless guy!" I slur aloud. Why did I just say that _out loud_?

He laughs and holds out his hand. "Four."

"Four?" I question. What kind of name is that?

When I don't shake his hand he shrugs his shoulders and continues to walk.

"I'm Tris," I yell as he sits at the bar, but he doesn't turn around. I see two girls sit beside him and I roll my eyes before sluggishly making it to my dorm. I crash on the bed and fall asleep in my dress.

* * *

I wake up with a pounding in my head and a ringing in my ears. I don't want to get up, but I need to brush my teeth. It's really early in the morning so I know most people won't be up yet. I slowly walk to the co-ed bathroom and peek in again. I brush my teeth first and then walk to the shower. I start to hum a song, listening carefully for the door to open. Then I start to sing; I still might be a little drunk, because I normally wouldn't do that. I go back to humming as I turn off the water and ring out my hair. I grab my towel off the hook and wrap myself up before stepping out.

I grab my bag and then notice a figure sitting on the bench a few rows over. I gasp and cover my mouth, but holding tightly to my towel.

"Thanks for the entertainment," Four laughs. He slips out of his pants and gets in the shower while I'm still standing there. I see his ass and I start to blush.

"Thanks for the view," I say as I rush out the door.

After I get dressed and ready, I bang on Christina's door.

"Go away!" she yells from the other side.

"Want to go watch some football players?" I ask with a grin on my face.

Before I have time to turn around she has the door flung open and is jumping into her shorts. She pats her hair down and looks at me.

"Hell yes!" she squeals as she drags my arm towards the field.

When we get there the other girls are there too, waving us to sit with them. I sit next to Marlene with Christina on my other side. She introduces me to Shauna and Lauren. I wave at them and tell them Christina's name and mine. We start talking about all the players as they make it to the field. I look down and see Robert waving at me. I smile and wave back.

"That's so cute!" Marlene whispers to the other girls. "That's my boyfriend, Uriah," she points towards a tall and handsome guy with tan skin, dark brown eyes and hair.

Uriah is doing jumping jacks to warm up and I notice another guy that looks just like him by his side.

"That's Zeke, he's Uriah's older brother. They are both wide receivers and crazy good." Marlene says.

I look beside Zeke and see another guy bending over with a four on his jersey, when he stands up straight I start to laugh, it's Four.

"What's so funny?" Christina asks.

"That guy," I say pointing at Four, "I saw his ass this morning in the showers."

The other girls start laughing and squealing.

"That's Four, the number one quarterback. He was MVP last year." Marlene states.

"Was it cute? Was it tan? Why were you two in the showers?" all of the girls start asking questions at the same time. I hide my head in my hands and laugh.

"Is that his real name?" I ask a moment later.

"No, its Tobias, but he goes by Four because that's what everyone calls him. He will probably kill me for telling you!"

Tobias? What's so wrong with that name? I guess I changed my name too because Beatrice sounded too, well, too boring. I didn't want to go by Beatrice because I did in high school and it wasn't the best experience. I figure new name means new me. So far that was panning out to be true.

I watch them practice passes and plays before they leave towards the locker room. The girls ask me out to a bar tonight and I agree. I probably shouldn't since I don't think I've fully recovered from last night, but it's nice to have friends and people that actually _want _to hang out with me.

* * *

I am staring at my map and then at the buildings, trying to find the dining hall. I still haven't gotten the layout of the campus yet. Caleb is going to wonder where I am if I don't find this building soon. I see a dark gray building that has the words "The Pit" on it and I know that I've finally found the dining hall. I walk inside and stare around trying to find my brother in the sea of college students. I am surprised so many are already on campus.

Caleb is sitting at a table with his laptop open, typing rapidly as he focuses on the screen. I plop down in the seat across from him and he looks up with a grin.

"I thought you got lost."

"Sorry I was watching Robert play football," I stall, "Aannnd I got lost." I give an innocent smile and he laughs.

His face goes from sweet to confusing in a matter of seconds and he shuts his laptop.

"You can't date him you know." He sighs. "Actually, I don't think it's a good idea for you to date at all yet. I don't want you getting knocked up or something before you finish college."

I roll my eyes at his statement. He's always been so protective over me. I used to blame him for me not having friends. I always thought he scared off anyone who looked at me or he paid people to ignore my existence.

"Caleb, don't worry about me. Robert and I are _just _friends. Besides, things haven't changed. I bet nobody in this school will want to date me. Just like in high school." I ramble.

He gives another sigh and looks concerned.

"We aren't in high school anymore. You are a beautiful person and people are going to notice. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if people have already noticed," he furrows his eyebrows and the corners of his lips curl down.

Is Caleb really pouting because I got attention last night? I don't know what to say so I burst out laughing. I try to cover my face so people don't stare. Caleb playfully punches my arm.

"Hungry yet?" he questions.

"Starving!" I reply.

We get a tray of food and sit down and talk about his past year. Apparently he won an award for his research and is pretty known around campus, _figures_. I tell him what I plan on majoring in and why I chose this school over the others I got accepted to. It was nice to catch up with him. We didn't talk much this past year since he was busy with his research and I was trying to survive my senior year. Being here with him made me realize just how lonely I was last year. I promise myself that college will be different.

"Bea, if you ever need me just come to Erudite. I'm in room 308 and my lab is room 112."

"Will do Caleb. Should we make lunch a thing? Or just randomly call each other?" I laugh.

"I'll call you," he winks and throws his arms over my shoulders. We walk out of The Pit and hug each other before heading off towards our dorms.

"Say hi to Susan for me!" I yell from across the courtyard. He nods and waves bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know I said I would update once a week, but I got this chapter done and thought you all would like it early! Thanks for the follows/faves/reviews. You don't know how much this means to me! Ranting done...Enjoy!**

* * *

I do my own hair and makeup this time, experimenting and restarting. When I am finally satisfied, I put on another dress. This dress is red and tight. It scoops low in the back, exposing most of it. I hear a knock on the door and Christina emerges from behind.

"You ready to go?" she asks.

"Yes," I say as I close the door behind me.

The bar is almost like the common room, except it has one long L-shaped bar and tables on the other wall. There are a few televisions on and there is a booth for a DJ. We take a seat at one of the booths and order drinks. I gulp my first one down because it's sweet and tastes amazing.

"Easy there killer," someone shouts. It's Robert. He slides in beside me and orders me another drink. I shrug and take the second drink, this time sipping through a straw. I can already feel my body loosening up and it feels nice. The girls drag me onto the dance floor for some fun. I start dancing with a random guy until he grabs my arm.

"Stop, your hurting me!" I try to push him off, but he pulls me in. I can feel his package rubbing against my leg and it grosses me out. I stomp on his foot, elbow him in the groin, and then punch him in the nose. I learned that off a movie and never thought it would actually work. His face is filled with rage, but he just limps towards the bathroom to stop his nose from bleeding. I feel satisfied with myself and all the other girls are high-fiving me.

I down another drink and start swaying in my seat, a big smile on my face. Robert is in the bathroom cussing out the guy that just grabbed me. He reminds me of my brother right now. All the other football players come walking into the bar and head straight for our table. We make room and they all pile in around the booth. We are jammed together, our bodies touching each other with me practically in the middle. I can feel a breath on my shoulder and look up to see Four leaning against me with his arm around the back of my spot. He isn't looking at me, instead he is laughing at a joke Zeke makes. I take in his facial features and turn back towards the group before he catches me staring at him. _Too Late_.

"Tris," he whispers with a playful grin on his face.

"Tobias," I reply, mocking his tone.

He gives me a startled look for saying his real name, but it quickly turns into a smile and he goes back to his conversation with Zeke. Christina is nudging me, but laughing and flirting with the guy that she is curled up on. The guy has blonde shaggy hair and green eyes. I hear someone call him Will.

Robert comes back and asks me to dance. I agree and instead of asking everyone to move, I simply hop over the table dogging drinks as I step. He wraps his hands around my waist to help me down. My dress slides up some, but I quickly pull it down before anyone can see anything. We dance for a few songs and I keep staring back at the table. Once or twice I catch Four staring at me, but most of the time his eyes are looking around the room at the other girls. I feel a little jealous when he checks out the other girls, I'm not sure why though. I shake the feeling and let another drink consume what's left of my sobriety.

* * *

I wake up to yet another pounding headache, why did I drink so much? I look at the clock; it's 5:30 am. I see that I am in pajamas instead of my dress, but I don't even remember coming home last night. I roll out of bed, my body painfully protesting. I grab my supplies and head to the showers. No one is there yet so I continue my morning routine, brushing my teeth first. I put my pajamas on the bench beside my other set of clothes and pull the curtains back to find Four leaning against my shower wall.

"What the hell Four!" I scream and quickly wrap my towel around my bare body. He tries to hold back his laughter by pressing his lips into a line, but I can see it in his eyes.

"Sorry, I thought you were the type to undress behind the curtains."

"Get out!" I snap.

He pulls himself off the wall and stands in front of me.

"Question." He says leaning close to my face.

"Mhm," is all I manage to get out. My heart is racing because of the proximity of our faces.

"How did you know my real name?" he asks.

"Oh, Marlene. She told me at your practice yesterday."

He nods his head and walks away, "Thanks for the view," he mocks me as the door closes behind him.

I jump in the shower quickly and I am out just as fast. I head to my room and lock the door. I am so embarrassed. I don't understand Tobias at all, but there's something about him that drives me crazy. The way he smirks at me and our playful sarcastic banter. Maybe I like the weird attention he gives me. Instead of thinking about him, I lie in bed and fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up to banging on my door. I sit up, hair in my mouth and my clothes bunched up. I rub my eyes and attempt to fix the mess on top of my head. The banging continues.

"I'm coming!" I yell. I open the door to a squealing Christina.

"Will asked me out!"

"I'm so excited for you," it comes out strained, but I really am excited.

She rolls her eyes and goes into details about what happened after I blacked out. Apparently I started dancing on the bar before Robert took me to my room; I am definitely not drinking again. At least Robert was a gentleman, _unless_ he snuck out afterwards. She tells me she wants to take it slow, but that they made out at her dorm last night. I am about to tell her about my encounter with Four when she cuts me off.

"If we leave now we can make it to their practice!" she says while bouncing her eyebrows.

I give her a smile and take her hand before closing my door. I wonder what college would be like if I hadn't bumped into Christina. I would probably be sitting in my room playing on my computer wishing I had someone like her.

* * *

We meet the other girls at the field and I wait for Robert to wave, but he doesn't make eye contact with me. It's like he is avoiding where I'm sitting altogether. This makes me wonder if he _did _take advantage of me last night. I try to recollect my memories, but it's no use. I made the mistake of drinking too much.

Once they get out of the locker room I chase Robert down.

"Wait up!" I yell.

He sighs and reluctantly stops for me to catch up.

"Did you…" I stop, not really sure how to word the question, "What happened last night?"

"Well you were getting a little wild so I took you back to your room. You started kissing me and well I couldn't help myself so I started kissing you back…"

"How DARE you!" I interject, but he puts a finger to my lips and gives me a _please let me finish_ look.

"You tried to take my shirt off, and I let you. That is until you called me Four."

My face turns white from the horrible shock that just escaped his mouth.

"Four? Are you sure?"

He lowers his head and kicks at a rock.

"I've got to go." He says and walks away.

Four? Tobias? I called out his name? I don't believe it. Robert was drinking last night too, maybe he heard wrong. Maybe I said _more_? Well at least Caleb won't freak out about me dating Robert, but I can't feeling guilty that I hurt Robert like that. Why would I call out Four?

**A/N: Tell me what you think of this chapter! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey all! I will be without internet for a few days so I decided to go ahead and give you the next Chapter. Hope you like it! **

* * *

I get a call from Marlene saying they are having a get together at Zeke's apartment. I agree to go and get ready. This time I wear black leggings and a large gray shirt that hangs off my shoulder. I tell myself that I'm not going to drink, _that_ much.

I meet everyone there and it's looks like a couples palooza. Christina is snuggling with Will, Uriah is whispering in Marlene's ear, and Zeke is making out with Shauna. Lauren isn't here and I notice there is an empty spot between Robert and Four. _Great_. I sit closer to Robert, nudging him playfully. He gets up grunting and walks into the kitchen. I walk in after him to try and clear the air.

"Are you sure I said that? I was probably saying 'more' but I was so drunk it came out wrong." I plea

He takes my cheek in his hand, sighs, and nods. I don't think he's convinced, but at least he isn't avoiding me. We sit together on the couch each with a beer in our hand. Uriah mentions some drinking games, but Christina wants to play truth or dare. I've never actually played and I'm a little scared. I don't want to undress in front of all these people. I quickly down another beer before we start to play. There is no way I am going to be sober for this shit.

"Will, you first man." Uriah says.

"Dare."

"I dare you to shotgun three drinks."

Will laughs and walks into the kitchen, all of us following behind. He does the dare and lets out a loud burp. Men are pigs.

"Christina," he says giving a devilish smile.

"Truth,"

"How many guys have you slept with?"

Christina's face is priceless and she takes off her shirt and throws it at him. He catches it and gives her a light kiss on the nose. We are all back on the living room in a circle. I have Robert and Four on either side of me. It feels awkward since Robert is still mad about my outburst. I lean into him and rest my head on his shoulder, trying to show that I have _no _feelings whatsoever for Four.

"Tris."

I get nervous, I don't know what Christina will ask or dare me to do. I think about it before answering.

"Dare?" it comes out as a question more than an answer.

"I dare you to kiss Four."

I pop up off of Robert's arm and I can see the desperation in his eyes. I try to keep the shocked look off my face and ponder the consequences. If I kiss Four, Robert will hate me forever. If I don't, then I have to take my shirt off. Do I really want all these people seeing me in my bra? Before I can decide my answer, I see Four leaning in to me. His lips are so close to mine and I start to lean in too. Before our lips touch, he places both hands on my waist. My heart is beating rapidly and I am trying to control my breathing. I can feel his hands move to my shirt hemline.

He lifts my shirt off and holds it in front of my face. I am mortified. I take my shirt forcefully and try to drown out all the "oooohhhs" going on around the room. Four gives me a menacing smirk and pounds his fists with Zeke.

"Four." I say with pure hatred in my voice.

He leans in again and whispers, "Truth."

"Wimp," I respond. He shrugs.

"Why were you waiting for me in the shower this morning?"

He looks around at everyone and I can see their mouth's slightly drop. Christina is giving me the _why didn't you tell me_ death stare and Robert just looks devastated. I guess asking this question didn't help our situation any, but Four really pissed me off.

When he doesn't respond within the first minute, I return the favor and pull his shirt up from the back and over his face. I leave it there so he has to struggle to get it all the way off. He finally gets it off and throws it at me with more force than necessary.

"Tris, am I the first guy to ever see you naked?" he lashes out.

"Dude, you she didn't answer truth or dare," Robert defends me.

It's too late, though, I'm already humiliated. The guys are laughing and the girls are just giving me sorry looks.

"You wouldn't have seen me naked if you weren't hiding in my fucking shower, asshole."

There is so much anger building up inside of me and I can't be in this room anymore. I didn't know he was a total douche bag. I put my shirt back on and walk out the door. I hear footsteps follow me and I have a feeling it's Robert. I lean against the wall, not facing him, to let him catch up. It's not Robert, it's Four. When I see him I let out an angry moan and start walking again. He grabs my arm and holds me against the wall. He didn't put his shirt back on so I can see all his muscles as he holds me there. I try not to gaze at his perfectly sculpted stomach, so I keep my head low.

"I'm sorry about that," He apologizes.

"What for, I get it."

"You get what?" he seems confused.

"You are the typical jock that belittles people for your own benefit. Whatever. Let go of me."

"That's not what happened. That's not me." His eyes are pleading me to understand, but I can't. I _won't._

"It was just a game Tris, I was just having fun. Maybe I took it a little too far."

"A little? You just ruined any chance I had at fixing mine and Robert's friendship!"  
"Robert is just your friend? Oh damn, I'm sorry."

What did he mean by that? Why would my relationship matter to him? He begs me to come back inside and for some reason I do. I don't want all my new friends to think of me as a stupid girl who can't handle a game of truth or dare.

We get back inside and Robert is gone, he must've slipped out and taken the stairs.

"There they are! We were getting worried that Tris killed you or something," Zeke jokes.

I give him a forced smile and take my seat again. Everyone is looking at me.

"What?"

"If you are going to continue, you have to take your shirt back off." Will answers and Christina playfully slaps him.

I look around at all the people forcing my shirt off with their eyes. I let out a sigh.

"Four, since you _enjoyed_ taking my shift off the last time…" I don't continue. Instead I lift my arms up and he gives me his devilish grin as his hands find the hem of my shirt.

"Uriah," Four says while still looking at me.

"Dare."

"I dare you to walk outside and kiss the first person you see."

Marlene gives Four a glare, but Uriah jumps up and walks out the door. We all slowly follow behind until Uriah is face to face with his football coach.

"Excuse me coach," Uriah taps him on the shoulder. As soon as he turns around,

Uriah plants a big kiss on his mouth and runs back to the room, all of us laughing and falling over.

"You'll be doing extra laps for that one Uriah!" the coach yells.

"That…was….not….cool," he says between breaths.

The game continues on for a while. Not many people have picked me since the debacle between Four and I. My shirt is the only piece of clothing I have taken off, while most of the others, including Four, are in their underwear. I try not to glance over at him too much. I rather enjoy seeing him in his boxers, but I'm still pissed that he called me out like that.

"Tris," Will asks.

"Truth."

"Why did Robert leave your room in the middle of the night looking…. unsatisfied?"

"Really?" How did he know Robert left my room last night? He must've been sneaking out of Christina's room or something. I don't know what to do. I don't want to take my bra or my pants off. I guess the truth it is.

"Well, we were making out and I tried to undress him." Everyone is leaning in as I tell the story. Four's face is contorted a bit, maybe he's jealous or maybe he thinks I'm a liar because I told him Robert and I were just friends. "It was getting pretty hot and heavy," I lie, "and then I yelled out someone else's name."

I try to keep my cheeks from burning red and hide my face in my hands. I hear the guys yell "Dammnn," and the girls are laughing.

"Who's name did you call out?" Christina asks.

"That wasn't part of the question. And it's my turn." Everyone grunts. "Marlene."

"Truth." Why won't anyone pick dare around me?

"Is Uriah the best you've ever had?"

She smiles and answers, "Yes," before giving him a kiss. His face turns red and he leans in harder.

"Christina," Marlene says.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to take body shots off every person in this room."

Christina thinks about it for a second and then asks us all the lay down. We comply and let her take shots off of us. It feels really weird having her suck on my stomach to get the liquid into her mouth. I laugh a little and then wipe the remaining alcohol with my shirt. I look at the time and realize it's extremely late. I wave to everyone, except Four, as I leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so excited that this story has over 1,000 views and since I'm not leaving until the morning...I finished up another chapter for you all until I get back! Hope you like it! Let me know what you think of it so far :)**

* * *

I wake up to my alarm clock this morning. It's 5:30 am. I get ready for my shower like usual. I am really hoping Four isn't going to be waiting for me, but a part of me wants the exact opposite. When I peek in the shower, he isn't there. I get in and start to hum again; it relaxes me. I hear the door creak and I stop. I don't say anything; instead I just listen.

I hear footsteps coming up to my shower curtain so I reach for my towel. Before I can grab it, it is snatched away. I hear someone running as I lean my head out to see who stole my towel, but they are gone. They didn't just steal my towel though; they stole my _clothes_ as well. I begin to panic and curse to whoever it was; my guess being Four.

I rip the curtain off the hinges and wrap it around my body. I head for the door and Four walks in. He stares at me confused and eyes me up and down.

"New style?" he jokes.

"Don't play cute. Give me back my clothes." I snap.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he confesses and takes his shirt off.

"Here," he hands me his shirt and I throw it over my head and slide the curtain out from under it. It is long so it covers down to my thigh.

I walk back over to the shower and start to hang up the curtain, but when I lift up my butt hangs out. He gives a quick laugh and hangs it up for me.

"You think I'm cute?" he asks innocently.

"I never said _you _were cute…I said you were playing cute. And it wasn't even cute, someone stole my towel and clothes."

He turns on the shower beside mine and takes his pants off.

"What are you doing?" I ask. My heart is beginning to beat faster.

"Returning the favor from yesterday." He has a smug look on his face as he grabs at the elastic band on his boxes.

I lung at him and grab his hands praying that he keeps his boxers on. He laughs at me and leans in close.

"Are you nervous about seeing me naked?" he asks gently into my ear.

I don't really know what to say, so I do something else. I lean up and kiss him. He removes his hands from his boxers and wraps them around my waist, making his shirt on me rise. His lips are so soft and taste amazing. I feel ignited by the opening and closing of his mouth. He pushes into my lips harder like they yearn for mine to be even closer. Our bodies are pressed together and my fingers are lacing through his hair. When I realize what I'm doing, I pull away, wiping my mouth as I try to walk towards the door. He grabs my arm and pulls me back in.

"If I knew that was what it would be like to kiss you, I would've done it last night," he whispers.

I keep wondering why I just did that and why I liked it so much. I walk out of the bathroom without replying or looking at him. He doesn't chase me or try to talk to me, which is good. Maybe he gets the hint that it was a mistake. If it was a mistake then why was it so good?

* * *

I decide I need to get out of the dorms and buy my books for class. At the bookstore I hand the clerk my list. She walks to the back and reappears with a large stack of books in her hands. She bags them up and I struggle to carry them back to the dorm. I walk through the courtyard letting the sun warm me up. I start thinking about its gentle rays on my skin and then I think about lips. Four's lips. How soft and powering they were, when he kissed me I wanted to melt in his arms and stay there. Wait, what?

"Tris!" a voice distracts my thoughts. I turn around to see Robert running towards me.

"Let me help you with those," he says as he pulls the bags from my hands.

"Thanks," I smile, but it quickly goes away, "Hey, I'm sorry about last night and…the night before."

He gives me a light shove and smiles back.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you in the first place. I don't know; you just seem…different."

"Different?" I'm confused.

"Yeah," he says with a shrug, he is looking around like his answer will float out of thin air, "You seem more carefree and alive here. Back home you were, well, you were stiff!"

I go to ask him what he means, but he cuts me off.

"When I saw you dancing at the party in the common room, it was like I saw you for the first time. Even though I've known you our whole lives."

That comment makes me blush and I cover my face with my hair, hoping he isn't looking at me.

"Sorry Four was such a dick last night. He gets that way sometimes."

His mention of Four gets me stiff and I can't hide the nervousness. I try to change the subject, but Robert notices.

"Did something happen?"

"Whhhaattt?" I drag it out and my pitch changes at the end.

He gives me a stern look, but I play stupid. Nothing happened. _Nothing_ happened. I try to convince myself; luckily Christina comes to the rescue.

"Tris!" she yells.

I whip around and give her a huge hug. She locks her arms with mine and then stares at Robert.

"That's so cute, you are carrying her books! What a gentleman," she laughs.

He shrugs and gives her a playful grin.

"Tomorrow they are having the college fair here. It's going to have all kinds of booths and free stuff. Want to go with me?" Christina asks.

"Yeah, just meet me at my dorm whenever you want to go."

"Let's meet up later to chat. You owe me a few stories!" She winks and then walks off.

I give Robert a nervous smile and he buries his lips in his mouth while looking at the ground.

* * *

We are back in front of my dorm room and I open it for him to place the books on the desk. I leave the door open, hoping someone will walk by and distract him. I can't have him asking any more questions about Four, I don't think I can keep my composure.

"Thanks for that," I say pointing at all the bags.

"Anytime."

He sits on the edge of my bed and pats the spot beside him. I comply and sit down next to him. He throws my legs into his lap and places his hands on my knees. I tense up a little, but not enough for him to notice.

"Our first game is in a few days and I was wondering if you would come watch?"

I sigh in relief, "Of course I'm coming to the game!"

He plasters a huge smile on his face and leans in for a hug. I hug him back and we hold each other for a minute. It feels weird, it's _nice_, but I would rather be hugging someone else. I hear someone cough at the door and I look to see the infamous Four leaning on the doorframe.

"Robert, coach wants us to watch reels."

"Oh," he says, he drops his embrace and lightly pushes my legs off his lap, "Be right there. Bye Tris."

He walks out of the room. Four furrows his brows.

"Not your boyfriend huh?" he sounds angry.

"He's not," is all that I can get to come out of my mouth. I am nervous and shaking, but I don't want him to see. I quickly get up and find his shirt. I want to keep it, but that might look suspicious.

"Here," I say as I walk towards him.

He leans in close and I can feel his breath on my face. I want to breath it in and let it consume me.

"Keep it," he whispers, "So you can remember what it was like."

With that comment, he walks out. I don't know why he makes my stomach turn and my heart flutter. I barely know him. I put his shirt away and walk out. I can't be in this room right now.

* * *

I'm not sure where I am; I just keep walking around the campus into all the different buildings. I come across a giant building full of windows. Inside the very front is a large picture of Caleb, _of course_. I roll my eyes at the picture, but continue walking through. There are labs behind most of the doors and a few classrooms. I check the door to one of the stadium seating classrooms and it's unlocked so I walk in. I take a seat in the back and just sit there. I hear the door open behind me and I am surprised at who I see, it's the guy I punched in the nose. He comes and sits beside me. I tense up, afraid of what he might do to me.

"Sorry about the other night," he sighs, "I was really drunk and you were super hot."

I give a nervous laugh, "Sorry about your nose."

This time he laughs as he rubs the bandage covering the top of his nose.

"Peter," he holds his hand out.

"Tris," I shake it.

"Well Tris, what is a girl like you doing sitting in a empty class like this? You know classes don't actually start this week right?"

I laugh again and just shrug my shoulders; I don't really know what I'm doing here.

"I just needed to get out of Dauntless for a while. Were you following me?"

He rubs the back of his neck and scrunches his face, "Sorta. I saw you walking into the building and I thought I would come and apologize."

"Oh."

We sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes before I get up and leave.

"Nice to meet you Peter."

He nods and continues to sit, staring at the wall in the front of the room. I'm a bit disturbed by the incident. Why would he follow me to a room just to apologize?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. I was at the beach and didn't have my computer or internet. I hope you like the story so far. Please leave reviews on how you like the story and how you think it should progress. I have my ideas, but would love some input from all of you! :) **

* * *

Christina calls me to tell me about how she wants to go on a date with Will and she wants me to tag along. Apparently she picked a date for me. I wonder if it's Robert or some random guy Will knows. I agree just because I want to get my mind off Four.

I put on a simple dark blue dress, but quickly take it off because it's dark blue, like Four's eyes. I decide to go with a simple pink top and some black skinny jeans with black flats. I curl my hair and put on a little bit of make-up. I look in the mirror and let out a small sigh. Why did I agree to a date?

I arrive at the restaurant and see Christina waving at me. I walk over to her and that's when I see Robert sitting across from Will. I guessed it.

"Tris, I hope you don't mind that Robert tagged along," she gives me that _you better not ruin this_ look.

I pull her up and into the bathroom.

"Why is Robert here?"

"Duh, he likes you and I wanted everyone to have a good time!" she justifies.

"I don't like Robert like that." I say with a little whine.

"Oh shut up, you like him and I know it. So get over it and have a great date. I will not let you ruin this night!"

With that she marches out the door with me on her heels. I sit beside Robert and give him a polite smile.

"So Tris, why were you wearing Four's shirt out of the bathroom this morning?" Will asks.

Christina, Robert, and I all go wide-eyed at his comment.

"Is there some hidden camera that I don't know about?"

He laughs, but I'm being dead serious. He must've planted a camera somewhere in the hall for him to know about Robert leaving and Four's shirt.

"Someone stole my towel and clothes, so he gave me his shirt," I say matter-of-factly.

Robert looks embarrassed. I reach under the table and squeeze his hand to assure him it was nothing. He squeezes back before dropping his grip and putting his hand back on his knee.

"Well, you're not the first girl I've seen in Four's shirt," Will laughs.

I try to ignore the comment and so does Christina. She changes the subject quickly, knowing that if Will doesn't close his mouth, someone is going to throw a punch.

Robert and I sit in silence as the other two talk. I pick at my food, losing my appetite at the comment about other girls having Four's shirts. I shouldn't be jealous though; I knew he was out of my league.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Peter a few tables down staring at me. When our eyes meet he waves. I give him a nervous smile and wave back. What is his deal?

"Who are you waving at?" Christina asks as she turns around.

"That creepy guy who I punched at the first party. He followed me today to apologize and I think he followed us here."

At that comment, Robert puts his arm around my shoulder. He nods his head towards Peter; giving him the _she's with me _stare. I laugh at this and hide my face in his shoulder. Peter gets up and walks out. What a _creep_!

* * *

Robert walks me to my door and leans against the frame. I unlock it and invite him in. He sits on my bed and I sit in the desk chair. We don't say anything for a few minutes.

"Thanks for helping me with Peter. He's a bit…"

"Strange?" Robert cuts in, "Any time, Tris."

I hear a loud thud near the door and then some giggling. Robert hears it too and opens the door. We see Four and some girl laying on the ground laughing. His hands are on her thigh and she's leaning in to him. I feel my heart breaking, but that can't be possible. Four and I are nothing; we shared one kiss that didn't mean anything. His eyes meet mine and I look away quickly. Robert clears his throat and the two look at him.

"Sorry, I fell," the girl slurs while giggling.

Robert gives Four a disgusted look and then shuts the door.

Seeing Four with that girl makes me angry. Robert is back on my bed and this time I'm beside him. I lean in to kiss him, but he grabs my face into his hands.

"I'm not going to kiss you."

"What? Why not? We are on a date. Haven't you seen the movies, you are supposed to kiss your date at the end of the night," I ramble.

He laughs at my comment and shakes his head.

"I really do like you, Tris. I know that you don't feel the same way about me, but it's okay. Maybe one day you will. So until then, I'm not going to kiss you. We are just friends and I'm perfectly fine with that."

"You are too good to me Robert."

"I know. Besides, one day we might be related. Susan doesn't shut up about wanting to marry Caleb."

He gives me a hug and then leaves. I lie back on my bed and stare at the ceiling. College is hard and I haven't even started classes yet!

* * *

Christina and I make our way to the college fair. There are tons of booths out in the courtyard advertising sororities and clubs. I walk by all the sororities; I don't think I'm the type for that. I do come across a self-defense club that looks interesting. It would be nice to know how to protect myself from the Peters of the world.

"Thinking about joining?" A woman with black hair and tattoos asks me from behind the table.

"Uh yeah!" I reply.

"I'm Tori. I teach most of the classes. We meet once a week in the training room. It will be later in the evening so everyone will be able to attend after classes and sports."

I sign up for the self-defense classes and Tori hands me a free t-shirt and whistle. I walk around to the other booths and grab the free stuff they are giving away.

"Oh look! There are two spots open on the cheerleading squad! Please tryout with me Tris!" Christina squeals.

"I don't know Chris, I'm not much of the girly type." I whine.

"Come on, it will be fun. We will get to travel with the football team! And don't forget we get special treatment from our professors."

"How do you know we get special treatment?"

"Duh, the movies!" she laughs.

I am about to object when Peter walks up to the table.

"Hey Tris!"

"Uh, hey Peter. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow?" he nervously asks.

I don't really know what to do. I don't want to be mean and turn him down, but he kind of scares the hell out of me. So I do the one thing I'm going to _regret_.

"That sounds great, but I am trying out for the cheerleading team tomorrow. Maybe another time!" I give him a sweet smile.

"Oh, alright then. See you around," he sounds defeated and tries to hide the hurt. He waves goodbye and heads towards another booth.

Why would he ask me to hang out? I broke his nose and he _just_ saw me on a date with Robert last night. I can see Christina has a confused look on her face as well.

"Soooo that was awkward," she finally opens her mouth.

I laugh and nod.

"You never told me about you and Four in the shower…Did anything happen?" she bounces her eyebrows and nudges me with her elbow.

I give her a slight push and start to blush. I hate that I blush at the thought of him.

"I was wrapped up in one of the shower curtains and he gave me his shirt. I accused him of taking my stuff, but he denies it."

"Well what a gentleman! I've heard how he doesn't even give freshman the time of day...but I think he likes you. I mean he's pretty easy with the ladies. Maybe he is bored with all the juniors." she laughs.

I'm not sure if she is trying to make me feel good or bad about myself. Does that mean that he just thinks I'm easy? I'm brought back to the conversation when she continues her thoughts on Four.

"I bet he looks hot without clothes!"

"CHRISTINA!" I yell and push her a little harder than before.

We both bust out laughing and head to the indoor basketball courts to practice our tryout routine. I can't believe I am actually going to try out for cheerleading. I did gymnastics as a child so maybe this wouldn't be too different. If somehow I do miraculously make it then I will get to travel with the football players. I enjoy the crowd we have and spending more time with Four is secretly what I want. I just want to figure him out.


	7. Chapter 7

I am standing in a gym that is filled with people in the stands and the entire cheerleading squad in front of us. I wear the pair of shorts and sports bra they gave me to tryout in. I have on minimal makeup and my hair is in a high ponytail. My number is six.

Christina looks the same as me and she is number seven, so we are right beside each other. There are about twelve girls trying out and most of them look intimidating. The football players, Marlene, Lauren, and Shauna are some of those people in the stands. This makes me even more nervous. Damn you Peter for making me choose this.

We warm up tumbling passes first. I bite my nails as I wait for my turn. It's been ages since I've actually tumbled. I glance in the direction of our friends and I see Four talking to some new girl. I roll my eyes and begin doing a front-layout step-out into a round off back handspring. The coach nods at me as I step off. I give her a slight smile and walk back to the end of the line.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Christina whispers.

I shrug my shoulder as we move closer to the front. This time I do a full-twisting layout pass. I get another nod and I head to the dance floor. I practice the dance a few times over while the rest of the girls finish tumbling.

I'm not very loud so I have to make up for my quiet voice by doing well at tumbling and dancing. Christina finishes her last pass and is warming up with me.

The music starts and all the girls begin the dance sequence. I smile and try to make facials, but I've never done this before and making faces is a little weird. I glance over at Christina and she has taken the room. Everyone is looking at her as she moves with such grace. She will definitely get one of the spots.

We all get to practice stunts with the male cheerleaders on the team. Al is the guy who lifts me up first. He is the broadest cheerleader out of all the guys and has very dark brown eyes with thick eyebrows, but his facial features make him look kind.

It feels weird being up in the air by someone's hands and I try to balance myself, but I keep wobbling.

"Squeeze your butt. Let me balance you," Al says from below.

I obey and we become steady. I smile and wave at the crowd before pulling my leg up to my side and stretching my arm out. They call it a bow-and-arrow. I lower my leg back to my side and he pops me in the air. I turn slightly and prepare myself for the impact. He catches me and smiles.

"Not bad," he winks.

We get off the floor and I am sweating from head to toe. Christina and I talk to a few of the other girls before our friends make their way down the bleachers. Four is still talking to that one girl. I know I need to forget about him. That kiss was a mistake and I have no feelings for him. I could never be with a guy like him. _Liar_.

"You both did great!" Marlene says.

"I didn't peg you for a girly girl, Tris," Lauren jokes.

I shrug and smile. Uriah runs over and picks up Marlene. He places her on his shoulders.

"Two, Four, Six, Eight!" he makes gestures with his arms, "I sooo could be a cheerleader too!" he brags.

Everyone laughs and he puts her down. Will pulls Christina in for a light kiss before pulling her away.

"Babe, you stink!" he jokes.

She hits him playfully.

"I still smell better than you do after your practices!" she retaliates.

"Do you girls want to go celebrate the possibility of cheering for us?" Zeke asks.

"I'm actually pretty exhausted so I think I'm going to hang out in my room and relax."

"Do you want me to walk you back?" Robert asks.

"No its okay, go have fun," I assure him.

Everyone departs to their own destination. I am in the courtyard when I hear my name being shouted from a deep familiar voice. I turn towards him.

"You were great in there," Four compliments.

"I'm surprised you noticed," I argue.

"Tris, of course I noticed…you were the best one out there."

Did he really just give me a compliment? I can't tell if he is joking or being serious.

"So the girl you were talking to the entire time didn't mind you staring at other girls?"

"You were watching me?" he asks with a slight laugh in his voice.

_Shit_! Why did I say that?

"You _were_ sitting with my friends…" is all I can think of.

"Right," he laughs.

I start to walk faster, not wanting to be in this conversation anymore. I guess he can tell because he slows down and yells once I'm a safe distance away.

"Don't forget to cheer extra loud for me when you make the team!"

What an arrogant ass. I don't understand how he can get under my skin. It's like he wants me to like him _and _hate him all at the same time. Or maybe he's not. Maybe he doesn't think of me at all. I mean how would I know anything about boys anyway. I've never had a boyfriend before or even been on a date. Thank you Caleb for making college such a pain!

* * *

I am watching a movie on my computer and eating some popcorn when I hear my phone ring.

"Check your e-mail right now!" Christina screams.

I quickly click on my email icon and see that I have a message from the cheerleading coach. I read it out loud.

_Tris Prior,_

_We would like to congratulate you on becoming a new member of the Divergent University cheerleading team. Practice starts at 6:00am every weekday and all games are mandatory. Welcome to the Rebels family._

There was more information in the email, but I didn't care. I made the team!

Christina screams into the phone again. She was the other one picked. I smile and laugh. I didn't think I wanted to become a cheerleader, but being able to do this with my best friend is exciting.

* * *

The first practice is excruciating. Christina and I have to learn _everything_ before our first game this weekend, even though it's just a scrimmage. Apparently there are as many guys on the team as there are girls so Christina and I are both flyers. My new permanent base is Al.

We practice the different holds in the air with our bases before moving on to the new dances.

"Do you want to stay after a few practices next week and work on stunts?" Al asks.

"Sure. Sounds great!" I reply.

I get to my dorm and pass out. My entire body is sore and I don't want to move. Shauna calls me a few hours later to tell me about a party Zeke is throwing. I try my hardest to get dressed, but my body rejects all movements. It takes me way too long to get ready. Christina knocks on the door and makes herself at home on my bed.

"I'm so sore," she groans into my pillow.

"Me too, I'm going to be so stiff at our first game."

"Tell me about it!" she lifts her head up from the pillow and smiles at me.

"Thanks for trying out with me."

"Anything for you!"

"Haha, you are my best friend."

"I know," I grin.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter is a bit shorter and just a filler, but the next chapter is another party at Zeke's! What will the gang get into this time and how will Tris handle Four? Thanks to all of you who are reading this! You make me want to keep writing! :) Happy Memorial Weekend.**


	8. Chapter 8

I get handed a beer the second I walk through the door. I open it and take a few sips as I make my way into the apartment. I plop on the couch after greeting everyone and lay my head on the armrest. Robert doesn't show up. Will is beside me on the coach with Christina on the other side. We are both resting way too heavily on the armrests, but hey, our bodies hate us right now. Uriah sits on the floor by my armrest with Marlene beside him. Shauna and Zeke sit beside them and then Four sits in the chair beside Christina. Lauren is sitting on the floor between Four and Christina.

"Wake up Tris!" Uriah shakes me.

"I'm not asleep! I hurt!" I moan.

Everyone laughs and huddles closer around the coffee table.

"Let's play never have I ever!" Zeke shouts.

Everyone chimes in with agreement and another beer is passed to me. When we have done something we have to take a drink.

"I'll go first," Lauren says, "Never have I ever been a football player!"

All the guys grunt and take a drink. Christina is up next.

"Never have I ever kissed my coach."

Uriah and Marlene both take a drink.

"WHAT?" Uriah looks at Marlene shocked.

"High school softball coach. He was hot."

Everyone laughs and it's Will's turn.

"Never have I ever had a period?"

All the girls moan and take a sip. My turn.

"Uh, never have I ever had sex?"

Everyone looks at me. I can't tell if they are looks of disbelief or awe at my virginity. I shrug and scrunch my face as I smile before throwing my head back down on the armrest.

Everyone laughs and drinks their beer.

"Never have I ever kissed Four," Uriah says.

Shauna and Zeke stare at Four while they take a sip, but he is looking at me. He gives me a smirk as I take a quick sip.

"WHAT!" Christina yells as I pull the can away from my lips.

I hide my head in my hands and point to Zeke.

"His is a bigger 'what' than mine!" I use finger quotes.

Everyone turns to Zeke and laughs.

"Hey, we were really drunk and decided to try a three-way kiss. Shauna wouldn't let me kiss another girl so Four was it."

Christina glares at me while Marlene goes. I know I will have to tell her the whole story.

"Never have I ever been a cheerleader," she smiles.

Christina and I take a sip and its Shauna's turn.

"Never have I ever made out in a dorm room."

Is she serious? I guess Zeke has always had his apartment. Everyone else drinks and Zeke looks around the room.

"Never have I ever…" he pauses for a second as he thinks, "seen Tris naked!"

Four punches Zeke and we both take a drink, obviously I've seen myself naked. Four looks at me and give me a sly grin. Is everyone ganging up on me tonight?

"Never have I ever called out someone else's name while making out."

I flip him off as I chug my beer, keeping my finger in the air until I'm done. He chuckles a bit and then pretends to grab my middle finger and store it in his pocket. Lauren punches Four in the arm and gives me a slight nod. I return the nod and give her a smile.

"Never have I ever…" Lauren starts, "kissed a girl!"

All the guys and Christina take a drink. She blushes, but doesn't explain.

"Never have I ever been this sore in my life!" Christina wails.

I raise my empty can and she finishes her beer. We both start to get up.

"Where are you two lovelies going?" Marlene asks sweetly.

"To curl up in a corner and die!" I joke sarcastically.

"Really though, I need a giant ice bath. Or maybe a full body massage?" she winks at Will and he jumps up quickly to grab her hand. We all laugh and the three of us head back to the dorms. Will goes into her room and she walks me to my door. I know what she is about to say.

"How come you didn't tell me you and Four kissed?" Christina mentions when we are in the hallway.

"I didn't think it was a big deal." I confess.

"It wasn't a big deal! This is FOUR! Super hot guy who is the quarterback and hello…he's an older man! How is that not a big deal?"

"Because it happened under the wrong context." I answer.

"What does that mean?"

"He was trying to _undress_ himself in front of me so I kissed him to make him stop."

"That makes no sense!"

"Well, I've seen him with a few girls since then so it didn't mean anything to him either."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Christina muttered.

I give her a glare and close my door in her face, playfully.

"I better be the first to know about it next time!" she yells from the other side of the door.

"Yes dear!" I yell back.

I try my best to get into my pajamas and crawl into bed. My body hates me so much! I go over some of the routines in my head before I get a call. I look at my phone and see that it is Caleb.

"Hello?"

"Congratulations on making the cheerleading team. Do you really think you will have time for that with classes?"

Leave it up to Caleb to worry about schoolwork.

"Thanks Caleb. I'll be fine! Are you coming to my first game?"

"I wish I could, but I have to work on my research. I promise I'll come to one of your games this season though."

He starts to talk about his research and I realize how tired I am. I start to drift off.

"Tris?"

"Hmm?"

"Goodnight."

"Night," I mumble, half-asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Another short chapter, but that means you will get two today. Chapter 9 will be up later tonight. Enjoy! Also, I have been getting some great feedback from some of you and I love it. I promise Four/Tris fluff is coming soon so keep reading! Thanks for reading my first fanfiction. **


	9. Chapter 9

"LETS GO REBELS!" I yell as the football players line up for their first play.

I scan the stands and see the enormous amount of people yelling and cheering for our team. We are on defense first, so my favorite players are standing around getting pumped up. Robert and I make eye contact and he gives me a wave and two thumbs up. I laugh and wave giving him a wink. He turns back to the coaches and then I see Four glaring. His glare quickly turns into a big toothy smile when he seeing me staring at him. I wave and he nods his head. He doesn't look nervous; he looks amped. I am surprised at how relaxed I am feeling myself. I should be scared I'll mess up or fall from my stunts, but I feel more…invigorated.

Our defense recovers a fumble and the guys are on the field. I hear Four yell and the ball is chucked into his hands. He takes a few steps back before launching the ball to Zeke, who catches it and gets a 20-yard run. Four points in the cheerleaders' direction and the girls in front of me swoon and start to giggle. I roll my eyes and continue with the cheerleading moves.

I can't help but notice Four when he's on the field. It's like my eyes find a way to take in his features, even though he's in padding. I shake the warm feeling I get when I think about him; he is not my type. I am so confused as to why I have feelings for him at all. I mean he isn't nice to me, but there's just something about him that draws me in. When he's off the field I catch him making glances towards us and I can't help but wonder which one of the cheerleaders he is looking at. Deep down I'm hoping that it is _me_.

We run out onto the field with the band to do our half-time show. I am tumbling and being spun and flipped in the air. I am yelling louder than I ever have, now that I know to use my diaphragm. The crowd is chanting and clapping along. The band keeps up the great beat and starts to dance and move formation with us. I complete a layout pass and jump into my Al's hands. I pull a bow-and-arrow when he has fully extended his arm. I have this adrenaline high that I don't want to lose. I spin down into his arms and he tosses me out. I finish the routine and jump up and down with Christina. I can feel that the smile on my face is bigger than it's ever been and I feel so free. I feel alive.

* * *

After winning the game, our gang decides to get dinner. We freshen up and go to the dining hall. Everyone topples their plates with burgers and cake. I sit down and take a bite. I let out a small moan and everyone laughs.

"What?" I ask.

"Enjoying that burger a little much are we?" Zeke jokes.

"I've never been this hungry before in my whole life!" I explain, taking another huge bite.

"You were all amazing today!" Marlene and Shauna say at the same time.

"Tris you are a little firecracker on the field. You looked like a jumping bean out there." Uriah laughs.

I blush and throw a pickle at him. He catches it in his mouth and scrunches his nose as he grins. A few girls walk over and sit in the booth beside us. They keep smiling and winking at Four. He gives them an uncomfortable smile that makes me laugh. I don't think I've ever seen him like that before. Cocky, yes. Arrogant, yes. Uncomfortable? Never!

"You guys played hard for it being a friendly scrimmage game." Lauren chimes in.

I notice that she is sitting pretty close to Robert and it makes me smile. Robert could use a girl like her.

"There's nothing friendly about football!" Zeke huffs.

Shauna slaps him in the back of the head and makes him drop a bite of his cake.

"Hey!" he cries and takes a bite of hers.

She glares at him and then smiles. They share a light kiss and everyone begins whistling. We all laugh and start talking about our favorite plays and what our semesters will be like once school actually starts.

"I should get going," I say.

"But it's still early! We haven't finished celebrating!" Christina whines.

"I promise we can celebrate another day. I'm exhausted!" I reply.

She nods in agreement and I say bye to everyone before paying for my food and heading out the front door.

"Wait up!" Four mumbles behind me, "Can I walk you back?"

"Uh, sure?" I question, not really sure why he wants to walk with me.

He smiles and puts his arm around my shoulder. The warm feeling from earlier is trickling back in by his touch, but I tell myself it's nothing. We don't talk the entire way there; we just walk. People are staring and whispering as we pass, but I ignore them. Four gives slight nods to people and continues to the dorms.

* * *

We get close enough to see that my door has been busted. I get nervous and slow my walk. Four moves his arm from around my shoulder to the front of my chest, insinuating that I stay back. I oblige and stop walking. He creeps to the door and slowly pushes it open.

"All clear," he whispers.

I catch up to him and peek in my room. My expensive items are still there, but my drawers are open and my clothes are flung everywhere. I notice that pieces of each type of clothing are missing. Who the hell steals clothes and leaves the valuables? My black dress from the first party is one of the items that were taken. This makes me mad because I really liked that dress.

Four rubs the back of his neck. "Want me to call campus security? Your door is going to need to be replaced."

I nod and try to pick up my clothes. I can feel my eyes filling with tears. I try to push them back because I don't want Four to see me cry. I cough a few times and then sit on my bed. He sits beside me and takes me into his arms. I can feel my strength growing in his embrace. For being an ass, he can have his moments.

"It's okay. You can stay with me tonight if you want. Or I'll wait here until Christina returns."

"I'm pretty sure Will is staying with her tonight. I just can't believe someone would break into my room. What if I had been here? What if the person was armed? And why would they take my clothes?"

All these thoughts make the tears fall down my cheeks. I go to wipe them, but I'm not fast enough. Four's fingers are gently wiping the tears as he pulls my face towards his. He leans his forehead against mine and sighs. I know I'm scared about what happened, but now all I can think about is the proximity of our faces. I think back to our kiss and I desperately want to taste his lips again. My thoughts are broken by his voice.

"It's going to be okay, but you are staying with me tonight. I'm not giving whoever did this any chance to hurt you!"

I squeeze his arm in agreement and we walk to his dorm. His room is identical to mine, except he has the words FEAR GOD ALONE painted on one of his walls.

"I forgot my clothes."

He reaches in a drawer and tosses me an oversized shirt. I give him a slight grin and twirl my finger to tell him to turn around. He chuckles and puts his hands over his eyes before his back is facing me. I quickly get changed and grab a blanket. I head towards the floor before he grabs my arm. He raises his eyebrows at me.

"I'm sleeping on the floor." I answer his unspoken question.

"No, you get the bed. I'll sleep on the floor," he scowls.

I don't want to argue so I let out a disapproving moan and hop into the bed. We both stay quiet for a moment and I can hear his breathing becoming steady.

"Four?" I quietly ask.

"Mmhm."

"Thanks for tonight."

"I'm just glad I was there." A few seconds pass, "Tris?"

"Yep."

"Who's name did you call out when you were with Robert?" he asks so innocently.

"Why do you want to know?" I question.

He laughs a little and reaches up to stroke my hand.

"Was it mine?"

I blush; thank god he can't see my face. I yank my hand away quickly and pull the covers up to my eyes.

"I'm not going to answer that."

"I'll take that as a yes," I can't see his face, but I can tell there is a huge grin on it.

He lets out a long sigh and then laughs.

"Tris..."

"Yes?"

"I was kinda hoping it was..." he trails off. His voice sounds sincere.

"Why?" I ask. I'm so confused. He's such a jerk to me. Why would he want that?

"Goodnight Tris," he whispers.

"Goodnight Tobias," I mock. I know he doesn't like to be called that.

Obviously I wasn't going to get anything out of him tonight. Does this mean he actually feels something for me? I let out a sigh myself and fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So Four is actually a decent guy! For those of you who have hated him, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to make him the shutout that he seems to be in most fanficts. I wanted to give him a personality that you love to hate..but then love when you get to know him. Thanks for the views (over 3,000)!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone! I noticed that my chapters are kinda short. At first I liked it that way, but I realized that my story is going to have sooo many chapters. What do you all suggest...keep them short or make them longer? Also, I updated this chapter 2 hours after Chapter 9 so make sure you read that one first! **

* * *

I wake up and peer over the side of the bed. Four is still sound asleep. His hair is a mess and he isn't wearing a shirt. He's so cute when he sleeps. I slowly creep off the bed trying not to make any sound. I grab my things and quietly leave the room. I walk to my door and see that it is still busted. I give campus security a call and they tell me a new door will be up sometime today. I take a quick shower to relax my sore muscles.

I try my best to shut the door and get dressed. I place Tobias' shirt with the other one that he let me keep. I pull my hair up into a bun while it's still wet; I'm not in the mood to mess with it. I hide my laptop under the clothes in my hamper so it won't go missing while I'm gone.

I gently knock on Christina's door.

"Want to come with me to get breakfast?" I yell-whisper into the door.

I hear footsteps stumbling until Will emerges from the other side. His eyes are halfway shut and his hair is a mess. I place my hand over my mouth so I don't laugh and he gives me a big sleepy smile. Christina pops her head from behind him and gives me a hug.

"Let me get dressed and we can go. Girls only!" She shoots Will a playful glare.

He shrugs and hops back into the bed. I don't get how they sleep in the tiny twin bed together.

* * *

I order an omelet for breakfast and Christina gets a large pile of pancakes.

"What? Last night was brutal so I need pancakes to make me feel better," she states.

"I'm not judging." I put my hands in the air in defense. I give her a smile and then it quickly goes away when I think about last night.

"What's wrong?" she asks. I can see the concerned look on her face.

"Someone broke into my room last night and stole my clothes."

"Oh my gosh. You don't even have the best taste in clothes!" she jokes.

I give her a menacing stare and toss some egg at her. Her mouth drops as she pulls it out of her hair.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood. I'm sorry," she apologizes.

"It's okay. Four was there and I stayed with him last night."

She goes wide-eyed and her mouth is open once again. I think she dropped a piece of her pancake in her lap. I shake my head to get her mind out of the gutter.

"Nothing happened. He was a gentleman. He let me have the bed and he slept on the floor."

She glares at me in disbelief.

"Did you two kiss again?"

"No, he did hug me though," I blush.

"You totally like him!" she squeals.

I put my finger to my lips telling her to quiet down because we have drawn a crowd. She gives a quiet squeal and then grabs my hand.

"You two would be so cute together. Aww! Another football player and cheerleader couple. We could so double date!" she rambles.

"Chris! I don't think he likes me like that. I mean he's older than me and he's so mean to me."

"I doubt that. Some guys do pick on the girl they like."

"We aren't little kids, Christina."

"Well I think he has a thing for you," she gives a distinctive nod as if she won the argument and now its over.

"We should take you shopping to restock your closet!" her face lightens up and she starts bouncing.

I let out a small groan, but she's right. I need clothes for classes that start in a week. We finish eating and then spend what seems like all day shopping, even if it was only a few hours.

* * *

I get back with my bags of clothes and I see that my door has been fixed. I check to make sure my key still works before going inside. I place the bags down and start putting my new clothes away. I don't really feel like going out because I have practice in the morning so I get my laptop out and start to watch videos until I hear a knock on my door. I get up and peek through the hole and see Four leaning against the wall so I open the door.

"Hey," I say.

"You know, you are the first girl to ever sneak out of my room," he says with a laugh.

I roll my eyes and move so he can walk in. We both sit on the bed facing each other.

"Is there something you want?" I ask.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he bites his lower lip.

"Oh." I'm shocked. "I didn't know you had a heart to care," I joke.

"It's okay. Not many people know and I'd like to keep it that way," He jokes back.

"I don't know Four, you seem pretty set on telling my secrets at parties…" I trail off.

"Well, let's make a deal," he states.

"What kind of deal?"

"I won't tell any more of your secrets if you agree to go to dinner with me tonight."

_What_? This guy's mood swings are worse than any girl I've ever met.

"What's in it for you?" I ask with skepticism in my voice. I get off the bed and stand a few inches away with my arms wrapped across my chest.

"Duh, I get to go out with you."

"Why do you want to go out with me?" Now I know this is some kind of messed up game he is playing on me.

He rubs his face with his hands and tries to make contact with everything in the room except me.

"Because I like you," he mumbles almost too quietly.

"Like me? You don't even know me!" I snap.

"Well let me take you out to dinner tonight so I can get to know you," he pleads.

"What if I don't want that? What if I just want to get through college without any drama?"

"Then don't go. I'm just asking to take you out to dinner to make up for the ass I've been to you and I really do want to get to know you."

Is he being serious? This has to be one of his jokes. I slump back down onto the bed beside him and stare into his deep blue eyes.

"Is this a joke?" I question.

He takes my face into his hands and shakes his head "no". He squeezes my face a little tight while his head is shaking and it causes my lips to make a duck face. This makes us both laugh.

"Why me?" I ask.

He stares up at the ceiling for a second before looking back at me and then he shrugs. _Really_? A shrug?

"So will you go to dinner with me tonight?" he gives me a pouty face that makes me smile.

I give him the same shrug he just gave me. He smiles and then runs out of the room.

"Pick you up at eight!" he yells from the hall.

I throw my head into the pillow and let out a grunt. I was happy that the hottest guy on campus wanted to take me out, but a part of me felt like this is fake and that I'm just going to get hurt.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh sorry for 2 notes in one chapter. I'm just so excited that Tris and Four are going on their first date! If I can get at least 500 views or 10 reviews I will post their date within the next 24 hours :) Don't forget to let me know about the length of the chapters. Thanks! You are all amazing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews! I'm so glad you like my story. As promised...here is the next chapter. Some of you mentioned you wanted them longer so after this chapter they will start to get longer. **

* * *

I wear the dark blue dress that I was going to wear on my first date. It still reminds me of Four. I can't believe this is my second date in merely a few days. I spend extra time on my hair and make-up. If this is some silly game, he's going to want it to be real with the way I'm looking tonight.

I hear a knock on the door and I quickly answer it. Four is standing there with his mouth slightly open. He is eyeing me up and down, which causes me to blush.

"You look amazing," he declares.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I reply.

He really does look amazing. He has on dark jeans with a black button up shirt. The shirt is just tight enough that I can see the outline of his biceps. He reaches out for my hand and gives it a small kiss. I blush again. Why does he do this to me?

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep."

I close my door and we walk down the hall. Instead of heading towards the courtyard, he takes us to the road. This catches me off guard. We are leaving the University?

"Where are we going?" I ask nervously.

"It's a surprise," he grins.

He takes me towards a car and holds the door open for me. I slip in and wait for him to come around. He starts the engine and we are on our way to some random destination. I keep thinking he is going to drive me out into the middle of nowhere and leave me there to walk back on my own. He wouldn't _really _do that, but my mind sometimes thinks the worst.

We pull up to a small gravel parking lot near some woods. I start to panic. He pops the trunk and gets out. What's in the trunk? I get out and follow him to the back of the car. I see a giant blanket and a picnic basket. _Wow_. Definitely did not see that one coming. He picks up the items and beckons me to follow him.

We walk through the woods until we reach an opening. Four searches for a spot by the lake that has flat ground. He places the blanket down and then puts the picnic basket towards the center. He plops himself onto the blanket and pats the side for me to sit. I give him a small smile and sit beside him.

"I could've dressed more appropriately if you told me we were going to be out in the woods."

"Then I would've ruined the surprise," he smiles. "So Tris, does that stand for Beatrice?"

"That's correct. Are we going to play 21 questions or something?"

He laughs, nods, and starts pulling items from the picnic basket. There are sandwiches, fruits, and a bottle of wine. I _really_ didn't see this coming. Who would guess that Four is a romantic? He pours two glasses and places a plate of food in front of me.

"Okay, how many girls have you brought out here?" I ask.

"You are the first."

That is actually surprising to me. I figured with this being such a beautiful place he would want to bring all of them here. Four takes a bite of his sandwich and chews before continuing.

"Were you a cheerleader in high school?"

"No. I only tried out because Christina wanted me to."

He seems impressed by my answer.

"Okay, how many girlfriends have you had?"

"Relationship questions already? You don't want to know who I am first?" he puts his hand to his chest as if I hurt his heart, "None."

"None?"

"Yes and it's my turn so shh" he laughs, "Where did you grow up?"

"Chicago."

"Me too."

"Hmm…" I try to think of what to ask him. I really want to know how many girls he's been with, but maybe I shouldn't jump to that question right away.

"Before you ask…" he interrupts my thoughts, "I'm really not as bad as everyone makes me seem. I flirt to keep up a reputation. As far as sleeping with girls..." he hesitates, "that's a big zero too."

He must've read my mind and I guess my mouth drops open because he just shakes his hair.

"But you drank during the game."

"Yeah, well, I lied," he gives me half smile.

"I keep up the player appearance because that's what everyone expects from me. All those girls people see me with go to their own homes at the end of the night and just tell people we did stuff so they don't feel bad that I rejected them. You are actually the first girl I've let stay in my dorm room," he gives me a wink.

He really does have this player appearance down pat. When he told me about me being the only girl to sneak out of his room, I wanted to punch him in the face. I mean girls don't want to hear about those kinds of things, but now that I know I'm the _only _girl he has let sleep in his room, I can't help but revel in his cleverness.

"I actually quite hate when girls throw themselves at me," he pauses, "well except you."

"I didn't throw myself at you. I was preventing you from getting undressed." I defend myself.

"Whatever you say," he laughs.

I playfully hit him and he falls back. He looks up at the sky and I lay back to join him.

"It's still my turn because I wasn't going to ask that." He nods.

"What does the tattoo on your back represent?"

His expression changes from happy to emotionless is a matter of seconds.

"That is a story for another day."

I don't push. I just give him a slight smile and wait for him to speak again.

"It's still your turn…" he trails off.

"Oh right, do you have any siblings?"

"Nope," he pops the p.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, my brother Caleb actually goes here too."

"Oh yeah. The really smart kid."

I take a few bites of my food while I try to think of my next question. The wine is a bit bitter for my taste and with the face Four is giving, I can tell he doesn't like it.

"Why does everyone call you Four?"

"That's another story…" he starts.

"For another day!" I finish for him with a small grunt.

"How can I get to know you if everything about you is for another day?" I ask slightly annoyed.

"I did bring you out here so _I _could get to know you. You just assumed I'd open up too," he replies with a smug look on his face.

"Why do you like me?" I blurt out.

He laughs before turning to his side and resting his head in his hand. I turn and do the same so we are facing each other. He gently slides a piece of my hair behind my ear and brushes my cheek with the backside of his fingers. They leave a warm sensation as they trail down my face.

"When I first saw you in your towel, I thought you were so small and gorgeous. You had this nervous look that made me laugh. Most girls would've tried to hit on me, but you didn't. Then you bumped into me again at the common room party. You opened up with the help of alcohol…" he trails off as he goes back to that night and he smiles.

"I tried to introduce myself, but you didn't even care. It's like I was just another random guy. Then at the bar I tried to get close to you, but you left me for Robert and that stung like a bitch. When I saw you two dancing I guess I realized that I was interested in you."

"Interested?"

He laughs again, "Yeah, interested."

"I didn't realize the effect you had on me until I saw you cheering at our game. You came alive out on the field and that's when I knew that I truly liked you."

"Well if you were so 'interested' why have you been such a dick to me?"

"Because I kept seeing you with Robert and it pissed me off so fucking much. You said there was nothing between you two but every time I turned around you were with him."

"Well you were with other girls," I say defensively, "like that night in the hall..."

"I saw you two cuddling up together at the restaurant so I asked to walk that girl home. She meant nothing to me, but Robert does mean something to you."

I take his hand and start drawing circles with my fingers.

"Robert and I have known each other our entire lives and my brother is dating his sister. That doesn't mean I have _those _kinds of feelings for him. Yes, I do like Robert, but only as a friend."

"Well I'm sorry for being a jerk,"

"You were more than a jerk," I counteract.

"Okay, okay! You win. I'm sorry," he sighs.

I sit up and look out into the water, staring at Four through my peripheral. He is giving me that same pouty face when he asked me out and I can't help but blush at it. Sometimes he looks like such a kid, but still so very hot. He sits up and leans his face on my shoulder.

"Do you forgive me?" he whispers.

I shrug and give him a playful smile. He returns my smile with a menacing smirk and starts to tickle me. I fall back down and he is hovering over me while grabbing at my sides. I try to break free, but his grip is too strong.

"Do you forgive me?" he asks again while still tickling me.

"Yes!" I shout and the tickling stops.

He rolls off of me and places his hands behind his head as he resumes his position on the ground. I can see how accomplished he feel by his facial features. For some reason I wanted to stay close to him. Even though he just tortured me, I liked the way it felt when our bodies were touching. I slowly creep over and lay my head on his chest. He lets out a light chuckle and places his arm around me. We stay that way for a little bit, just enjoying each other. I start drawing shapes on his chest with my fingers and he is running his fingers through my hair.

He takes my chin and pulls it so that I am looking into those wonderful blue eyes.

"How do you feel about me?"

I can see the sincerity in the question he just asked. It's like my answer could make him happy or make his world shatter. I've never seen this side to him and it makes me wonder why I have this effect on him at all. What is it about me that makes him crazy?

"I haven't decided yet," I say with a smirk.

He gives me a playful glare and pulls me in closer to him. His lips come to my ear and I can feel his breath in my hair.

"We should get back."

I nod and we both get up. I stare out at the lake while he packs up all the stuff. The moonlight shines in the water and the wind makes small trickles throughout. It's a magnificent view. Four comes up behind me and wraps his free arm around my waist. He rests his head on my head as he looks out too.

"It's beautiful." I mention.

"Almost as beautiful as you," he mumbles.

He places a light kiss in my hair and walks me back towards his car. The car ride home is silent, but it's a comfortable silence. I am looking out the window and trying to wrap my head around what happened tonight. For some odd reason Four likes me and has been an ass because he thought I was into Robert. I mean that doesn't make much sense to me, but I'm not a guy. I'm not Four. I mean I guess his tactics worked a bit. He did drive me insane, but at the same time I couldn't get him off my mind. We pull into Dauntless parking lot and make our way inside.

"Can I ask you something?" he whispers once we've reached my door.

"Mhm."

"If this," he points from me to himself, "is going to become something," he hesitates.

Oh great, here it is. The part where he says this _was_ all some silly game and he doesn't really like me.

"Do you mind if we keep it between us for a while?"

What? Is he serious?

"Um, sure," I answer with uncertainty.

He lets out a sigh and pulls me in for a hug. "Thanks."

"Can I ask why?"

"Uh," he drops his embrace and scratches at the back of his neck, "well, I don't want my teammates thinking I've gone soft by getting a girlfriend and…"

"Girlfriend?" I interrupt

"You know what I mean," he replies.

"Four. We can keep whatever this is a secret for now, but I am not your girlfriend," I state matter-of-factly.

He gives me a small nudge and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me in enough to be face to face with him.

"This is why I like you."

I blush and he gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Tris."

"Goodnight Tobias."

He pulls away slightly, "You know, I actually like the way you say my name. I don't mind if you want to call me that when it's just us."

I give him a smile and a small nod. He cups my cheeks in his hands and bites his bottom lip.

"Can I kiss you goodnight?"

I nod again and he closes the distance between our faces. He places his lips against mine lightly at first, but it quickly turns hard. My heart is racing again and my hands are running up his back and pulling him even closer. Our bodies are one and it all feels right. If we were two other people I would invite him back in and have my way with him, but that's not me and that's not him. I can't believe that's not him. A part of me doesn't care that he has been an ass, because he is like me. I don't want to rush into anything and I feel like he is the same way. I'm still now sure what this is, but all I can think about are how great his lips taste and how he is such an _amazing_ kisser.

We pull away to catch our breath and I let out a small laugh. He starts laughing too before he looks around the hall. His face is a mix between giddiness and amazement.

"Well," he sighs, "goodnight."

I get inside and press my body against the door. I can't describe the emotions running through me, but I do know my smile isn't going away soon.

I get ready for bed and decide to sleep in one of his shirts because I want to be surrounded by his scent again. I tuck myself in and pull out my phone and text Christina. I know I told Four, Tobias, that I would keep this between us, but I _have_ to tell her.

_Me: You were right. _

_ Christina: I knew it! I want details tomorrow!_

_ Me: Of course, but it's just between us. Goodnight._

_ Christina: Night! __J_

* * *

**A/N: Things are about to get interesting. I am going to try my best to get the next chapter up by the end of the week (since I'm going to make them longer). If you guys keep up the reviews maybe I can get it up by Wednesday! :) Let me know your thoughts: what you think is going to happen, what you would like to see happen, and who you think is stealing Tris' stuff!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Well so much for double dates," Christina grunts as she squats the new amount of weight on the bar.

"I promise we can double date soon. Right now it's just easier to keep out of the spotlight. I mean I want everyone to know Four likes me, but I get where he's coming from."

She slams the weight bar onto the rack and turns to look at me.

"You guys are like Romeo and Juliet. A forbidden love that has to withstand the jealousy of others and the torture of pretending to be nothing in public," she muses.

She wipes the sweat from her forehead and swaps places with me. I lower the weight and begin my squats.

"So did he explain why he was mean to you? Was it because he liked you? Because I totally called that."

"You were close!" I moan as I come back up. "He was jealous of Robert."

She starts to laugh and lets out a quiet "awww."

"So what are you going to do?" she asks.

"What do you mean?"

I place the bar on the rack and turn to face her.

"To get back at him. Now that you know he likes you," she stalls and gets a huge grin on her face, "you have all the power!"

I laugh at her comment, but she does have a point. I am definitely going to get some much-needed payback. Let's see if Tobias can handle a little revenge.

"Do you want to have a girls night tonight?" I ask.

"We can't tonight. There is a back to school party in the common room."

"On a Monday?"

"Apparently they are doing some giant sports staff meeting so all practices are cancelled tomorrow. Zeke got the party approved yesterday."

"Leave it up to Zeke to get a party started!" I cut in.

* * *

I am exhausted and sweating from practice, but at least I can feel myself getting stronger. I can't believe this time next week I will be attending my first college classes! I get back to the dorms and hit the shower. I begin to hum when I hear the door open.

"Tris," a deep voice echoes through the bathroom.

"Tobias," I reply.

"How was practice?" he asks as he turns on the shower beside mine.

"Long," I let out an exhausting breath.

He laughs and I hear the curtain close. I wash my hair and my body, trying not to think about what is behind the wall that separates us. I start to think about the water dripping down his toned body and his amazing abs. Jeez, Tris. Snap out of it!

"It'll get easier," he interrupts my thoughts, "Are you going to the party tonight?"

"Of course." I respond as I turn the water off and wring out my hair.

I grab my towel and step out. He does the same and we are both standing there in our towels. His hair glistens in the light and seeing his body makes my legs go weak. He can tell than I'm swooning because he closes the distance between us and wraps his arms around me. He gives me a quick kiss; his lips are still wet from the water dripping down his face.

"This is almost how we first met," I say.

"Maybe you should bump into me again and see if I catch you this time," he jokes.

I smack him and try to get out of his hold, but he just squeezes tighter. Accepting defeat, I give him a peck and then he lets go. I start to grab my things, but he grabs me and pulls me back in.

"One more," he says before kissing me again. I can feel his grin against my lips and it makes me smile.

This kiss lasts a little longer and I feel his tongue skimming my lips. I pretend not to notice and pull away. He doesn't get to have the satisfaction of a full make-out session with me yet. At least not when we are both dripping wet and half naked. I wipe my lips with my hand and grab my clothes. I quickly get dressed, covering all the important parts with my towel. I can feel Tobias' eyes on me. I look at him and he is standing there in his towel with his arms over his chest. He has the silliest grin on his face that causes me to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

"Oh, nothing." I nonchalantly say.

I walk up to him and pat his bare chest, "See you tonight," and with that I walk out.

* * *

I arrive at the party with Christina because Will wanted to get ready with the boys. I let her do my hair and make-up and the dress she made me wear is a little more provocative than I would've like, but I think she wants to see Tobias squirm too.

We see our gang sitting around a large booth. I catch a glimpse of Tobias; he is wearing a collared shirt and jeans. He could wear anything and make it sexy. He eyes me up and down, then tries to look at everyone dancing so people don't see him staring at me. I laugh to myself as I sit across from Tobias instead of beside him.

"Damn Tris, who are you trying to impress?" Uriah asks.

"No one in particular," I reply with a sweet smile.

One of the bartenders brings a tray of drinks and shots to our table.

"Shots! Shots! Shots!" all the boys are chanting.

The shots are passed around and we hold them up in the air. Tobias looks at me and gives me a subtle wink that only I see. I nod my head towards him and then Zeke speaks up.

"To great friends and an amazing new semester!"

Everyone cheers and drinks the shot. I scrunch my face because the shot was a lot stronger than I'm used to. I pick up one of the blue hawaiians and start sipping; I don't want to black out this time so I decide to take it slow.

"So are you two ready for the Divergent Games?" Uriah asks Christina and I.

"What is that?" We both respond at the same time.

"This weekend the cheerleaders and football players team up and participate in the Divergent games. It's a way to get us all pumped up for our season. You might want to wear something you don't mind getting dirty...because you WILL get dirty," Will answers.

"Yeah last year our team kicked ass!" Zeke chimes in.

They start talking about the events they had to compete in and I am starting to get excited. It is going to be a great way to kick off the school year. I just wish the other girls could play too.

The guys are now talking about football and the girls want to dance so we head out to the dance floor. Robert is the only one who follows us and he starts to dance with Lauren. I am beginning to wonder if they are dating.

As I'm swaying to the song, I look back over at our table and see the guys doing another shot. This time Uriah jumps up with his arms in the air and lets out a "whoop!"

He finds Marlene and starts pushing his butt into her. She laughs and gives it a big smack before they start to dance together. Zeke has gotten up as well and is dancing with Shauna. Christina and Will are still sitting at the table and I can see Christina talking to Tobias and then looking at me with a big devilish smile on her face.

"Would you like to dance?" a voice startles me.

I turn around to see Peter standing there. _Shit_. I give him a polite smile and nod my head. It's the least I could do since I embarrassed him at the college fair. Plus it will probably make Tobias jealous.

Peter starts dancing in front of me without letting our bodies touch. This caught me off guard because the last time I couldn't get him off. I guess he's trying to make up for that. We dance for one song and then I go back to my table. This time I sit right beside Tobias and let my leg touch his. He orders us another drink.

"I want to dance!" Christina whines to Will.

He gives her a kiss on the forehead and they get up. She bounces her eyebrows at me and smiles. Now it's just Tobias and I at the table.

"So I see you made a new friend on the dance floor," he comments.

"Actually, I've met him before. Why? Are you jealous?" I ask as I take a sip of my drink. I try to hold back my smile.

"If I say yes, will you get some satisfaction out of it?" he questions.

"Maybe," I say with a sly grin.

"Then yes I am jealous," he whispers in my ear.

He casually places his hand under the table and lets it slide on my thigh. My heart starts to race so I gulp down my drink. His fingers gently glide down to my knee and back up to the hem of my dress, but he doesn't go further.

"You look amazing tonight," he compliments.

"Thanks. Would you like to dance?" I ask him.

"I don't dance."

"How about we make a deal," I give him a confident stare.

"Okay…" he draws it out. He has a look of confusion on his face, but I can tell there is a little fear behind his eyes. Only a little. I mean this is the legendary Four after all.

"If you dance with me," I think about it, "then I won't tell everyone here that the big bad Four likes picnics by the lake!"

He glares at me, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me!"

His glare turns into pursed lips and then he laughs.

"You really are going to make me pay."

"Most definitely!" I reply with an innocent smile.

He chugs his drink and then shakes his head. He motions for me to get up and we make our way to the dance floor. He doesn't put his hands on me, but sways near me. He is looking around a little uncomfortable so I decide to have a little fun with him. I turn around and press my back against his chest as we dance to the music.

"Tris," he sighs.

I drop down and slowly come back up against him. I can hear his breath falter and he coughs to cover it up. He still doesn't put his hand on me so I take his hands into mine and place them on my hips as I move them from side to side.

"Uh oh! Get it FOUR!" Zeke yells from across the dance floor.

Tobias flips him off and places his hand back on my hip.

"You aren't playing fair," he whispers in my ear.

I turn to face him and give him a smile, "All is fair in love and war."

He laughs at my comment and gives me a playful smirk. He grabs my hand and spins my body out and back into his chest and we begin swaying together with the music.

"I thought you said you don't dance."

"Just because I don't dance, doesn't mean I can't," he justifies.

We dance until the song is over and he tries to get away. I pout and pull on his arm, but he shakes his head 'no' so I sigh and let him go. He sits back down and Zeke joins him. They start talking about something and I try to read their lips. I think I make out something like, "It was nothing," but I'm not too good at lip reading.

"What was that about?" Marlene catches me off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"Four never dances."

"Well, let's just say I blackmailed him. He's probably going to get me back for that."

She laughs and agrees with me. I hope she doesn't suspect anything. The rest of the guys go back to the table and the girls stay out and dance. We dance in our circle to keep other guys from grinding on us. After a few songs I look back at the table and Tobias is gone. I guess he called it a night. A part of me is sad that he just left without saying goodbye, but I know if he did say goodbye to me the others would get suspicious.

* * *

I change out of my dress into some pajamas, as I get ready for bed. I hear a knock at the door so I open it. Standing there is a drunk Tobias who is eyeing me.

"Cute pjs," he jokes.

I give him a slight push and stick my tongue out at him.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I wanted to say goodnight."

He grabs me by my waist and stumbles closer to me. He presses his lips against mine and I wrap my hands around his neck. We kiss for a few moments before he pulls away. His eyes are squint and he lets out a chuckle. He leans in again, but I press my hand to his face, turn him towards the door, and gently push him out into the hallway.

"Goodnight Tobias," I say as I close the door.

"Goodnight Tris," he quietly yells from the other side.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the amazing reviews and visits! I'm super excited for the the Divergent Games in next chapter, but it probably won't go up until either the end of this week or beginning of next! What do you think our favorites will have to do at the Divergent Games? (It's not paintball) **

**Keep up the reviews and likes! It's what keeps me writing :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I got this chapter done early and since I've gotten so many nice reviews I'm giving it to you today! I want to thank all my readers; you are all awesome and keep me motivated to write. **

* * *

I wake up early, way too anxious for what the day brings. Ever since our day off, half of cheerleading practice has been spent practicing challenges that might come up at the Divergent Games. Apparently last year there was a huge paintball tournament, but this year's games are up in the air.

I put on a black tank top and black shorts, since that is our required outfit to play. As I put my hair up in a high ponytail, there is a knock at the door. I open the door and see Tobias. He has on a black tank top as well that shows off his amazing arms. His hair is messy and his eyes are half closed, but he gives me a warm smile.

I let him in and walk towards my bed. Before I make it there, I feel arm on me and then a stiff Tobias is falling on the bed. I squirm my way to my back and find his arm is stretched over my chest while he lies on his stomach beside me.

"Tobias!" I squeal as I try to remove his arm.

"It's too early for this shit!" he whines into the bed, "It's my last Saturday of freedom and I have to play against a bunch of cheerleaders!"

I pinch his arm and he screams a cuss word as he frees me.

"Quit being such a baby!" I remark.

"Are you ready for the games?" he asks, turning to face me.

I press my body into his sides and nuzzle his arm.

"I'm ready to kick your ass," I mumble.

"What was that?" he pops his head up.

Before I can answer there is another knock at the door. I quickly push Tobias off the bed and he hits the ground with a loud thump. I jump up and rush to the door. I peek over towards the bed and see Tobias roll under it.

"Hey Tris! Ready to go?" Christina asks.

"Uh, yeah," I answer.

She furrows her eyebrows at me and scans around the room.

"What's going on?" she questions.

"What? Nothing. I was just getting ready," I lie.

"Mmmhmm," she's not convinced.

"Well, I'll meet you at the Pit for breakfast so you can finish getting 'ready'," she makes air quotes.

"Be right there!" I yell from the hall.

I shut my door and peek under the bed. Tobias is squished and is having a hard time getting out. I laugh and extend a hand to help pull him out.

"I thought I was going to die down there! Your bed is so small!" his breathing is heavy.

"Well you are the one who wants to keep us a secret," I blurt out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he complains.

"I should probably get going or Christina will suspect something," I say.

He nods his head and slaps my ass when I walk by. I turn and glare at him and he just shrugs as if it wasn't him. I start to open the door, but he turns my body around and presses me into it. His arms are spaced over my head and his eyes are level with mine. He skims his lips across mine in a teasing manner. When I lean in for a full kiss, he moves back. I give him a pout so he gives me a real kiss. I could get used to kissing him every morning.

"Good luck out there, Tris. And may the odds be ever in _my_ favor," he jokes in a British accent.

* * *

We are all standing on the old practice field that has turned into the ROTC training course. There is a set of bleachers where the rest of our friends are sitting to watch. In the center of the field is a giant pit filled with mud. I am nervous to find out what that is being used for. A bucket is passed around and we each draw a number. I get number 3 and Christina draws number 12. We are talking about what we think is going to happen and then a whistle blows.

"Okay everyone listen up!" the football couch yells, "there will be two teams this year. All of you will be evenly distributed between the two. The team who wins the most games has bragging rights for the rest of the year!"

"Will all the odds get on one side and evens on the other," our cheerleading coach yells.

I give Christina a sad face as she takes a step to the other side. I notice that the only person from our group on my team is Uriah; everyone else is on the other team. At least we have Al. We are Team 1 and they are Team 2.

"Okay, first game of the day is the human pyramid. Whichever team can make the tallest pyramid wins." Another whistle is blown.

Team 2 immediately starts getting on their hands and knees to form their pyramid. Our team does the same, but I get a better idea.

"What if we do half the pyramid on hands and knees, but then stand up for the top?" I ask.

Everyone agrees and starts getting down. The stronger guys are at the bottom and the girls stand on their backs. Since I'm the smallest, I get to be the top. I maneuver around hands on the ground to place my feet on the guys' backs. The girls help me climb into the top two girls' hands and I stand up. Our pyramid wins! I fall back in the air and get caught by Al. He's always there to catch me.

"Team 1 takes the lead," our coach yells.

"Next up is dodge ball,"

"Really?" the football players moan.

"This isn't just any dodge ball; you are throwing colored chalk bags. When you get hit with any color, you are out. The winner is the team who has at least one person without any color on them."

We all line up on our side of the field with a bag in our hand; my color is green. The whistle is blown and colored chalk is filling the air. I dodge a pink bag and duck from a blue one. I spot Christina and chuck my bag at her stomach. She bounces back from the impact and gives me a glare.

"I'll get you back!" she yells at me while walking off the field.

I turn to grab another bag, but feel a sharp sting on my butt. I look down and I am covered in purple. I look back up and see Tobias with a smug look on his face.

"Do you want me to wipe it off for you?" he yells from the other side.

"No, I'll get a _real_ man to do it!" I yell back before sticking my tongue out at him.

I sit on the bench beside Christina and we watch as the air continues to fill with colored chalk. Uriah is hiding behind one of our teammates and launching bags into the air, one right after the other. He actually manages to get two people out, one of which is Will. I find a bucket of extra colored chalk bags and Christina and I begin getting the people in the stands. Marlene and Lauren are laughing so hard when I hit Shauna in the face with one. Her face is covered in pink. She starts to retaliate, but another whistle is blown. I look over and see Tobias and Zeke are the only two without any color on them. _Bastards_.

"Team 2 wins."

The challenges continue for most of the day. We compete in an advanced potato sack race where three people from each team have to hop across the finish line in one sack. I am in the sack with Uriah and Al. Uriah puts me on his back so we can win. Other challenges involve fixing puzzles, detangling the team first, a scavenger hunt, passing a ball down the team by only our chins, and one person leading our entire team across an obstacle course with all of us blindfolded.

During the blindfolded obstacle course, I can hear Tobias leading his team and he gives such precise direction and his tone is something you definitely obey. I like to call it his Four voice; it's actually quite intimidating. I get yelled at by whoever is leading me because I am being distracted by the familiar deep voice that I can't get enough of. Obviously their team wins.

* * *

We are winding down to the last event, the one with the mud pit. The score is tied and whoever wins this event wins the Divergent Games.

"Okay everyone, it's time for the main event. Mud pit tug-of-war. Team 1 on the right and Team 2 on the left. When I blow the whistle you pull as hard as you can. The team to get the other in the mud pit wins."

For some odd reason I am in the very front; this is _so_ not fair. If our team loses I'm going to get muddy. The whistle is blown and we begin to pull as hard as we can. I can feel my feet sliding closer to the pit so I try to dig my heels into the ground. There is grunting and straining going on from each team. We start pulling away from the pit and a part of me gets overcome with joy, but that doesn't last long. As soon as we think we are going to win, the other team makes one huge heave and we all go tumbling into the mud. Someone's knee comes in contact with my back and makes my face plant into the filthy mud. The pit is actually pretty deep. I slip and slide to make it out.

I get up and see that I am covered in mud from head to toe. My shoes even have mud in them. I trudge over to the other team to congratulate them on the win. I see Tobias and Zeke both laughing; they are still the only two who have clean outfits.

I have my hands on my hips and stop right in front of the two.

"You have something on your nose," Tobias jokes as he lightly puts his pointer finger on the tip of my nose.

"Got it," he laughs as he wipes the tiny bit of mud he got off.

"Thanks!" I say while walking closer to him with my arms stretched out.

"Tris, DON'T!" he uses his Four voice, but that won't help him this time.

Before he can make a run for it, I am holding him and rubbing my muddy face all over his clean shirt. I wipe some mud off my shorts and onto his face. He grunts and picks me up over his shoulders. He throws me back in the mud pit and starts splashing me with it. I retaliate and then everyone is throwing mud. I look up to see Uriah hugging on Marlene and Shauna rubbing her pink chalk on Zeke. Robert is rubbing colored chalk on Lauren and she is playfully hitting him and running away. Christina and Will are both in the mud pit too. There are screams and laughter surrounding the field, but a whistle silences it all.

"Time to clean off," our cheerleading coach yells.

She pulls a super soaker from behind her back and starts spraying us. The football coach kicks a box filled with water guns and a few buckets of water balloons out for us before getting a giant hose and spraying us as we try to grab weapons.

I grab six guns and hand them out to all the girls and stash one in my back pocket. Shauna gets Zeke right in the ear before chasing him around. Marlene is riding on Uriah's back as she sprays random people. The mud and chalk are coming off of people left and right. I am dodging and squirting people as I find my target.

Within moments we are at a standstill. I have my gun on him and he has his gun on me.

"What's it gonna be Tris?" he says smoothly.

I hold my gun up in the air in surrender, but he doesn't know I stashed one in my back pocket. He lowers his gun and I quickly grab the other one and start spraying him in the face. He pumps his gun and starts spraying me too. We spray at each other before the others come for backup. Our gang continues the water gun fight until we run out of water. Most of us are at least halfway cleaned off, but I still have a lot of mud stuck to me in all the wrong places.

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned off," Tobias says as he wraps his arm around my shoulder.

He winks at Zeke and walks me towards the other side of the field where the water hose is. I give him a questioning look. Does this mean he wants everyone to know we are together? We begin to pass by the mud pit and that's when _Four_ pushes me back in. He high fives the guys and extends his arm to help me out, giving me a wink in the process. He _will_ pay for that. I don't take his hand. Instead, I get out by myself and walk to the water hose to rinse off.

Marlene grabs the hose and starts spraying me down. We take turns spraying everyone off before walking back to the dorms.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home," I say to Tobias as I step inside my room, leaving him in the hallway.

"Sorry about earlier. Zeke was starting to…" I slam the door in his face and go to my closet to get some clean clothes.

I laugh at myself because I actually just shut the door on Tobias' face. He is probably on the other side looking either really confused or has that stupid, yet attractive, grin on his face. Oh well.

I go to take a shower to clean the rest of the mud from my hair and body. When I get back to my room, there is a note on the floor. It must've been slipped under my door when I was in the shower. I pick it up and read it.

_You: 2  
__Me: 1  
__All is Fair in Love and War  
__-T_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took a while for me to update, but here it is. I will try to make a schedule of updating every Wednesday and Sunday (depending on my free time). Thanks so much for reading my story! Your reviews/likes keep me writing.**

**Also, please let me know what you think Tris' major should be. I can't decide :)**

* * *

"Brtis! Brtis opn urp!" Tobias' husky voice tries to make incoherent words from the hallway.

I open the door to let him in. He's got four coffees in his hands and a bag in his mouth; no wonder he couldn't talk.

"What's all this?" I ask when he sets them on top of my microwave.

"It's your first official day of college, so I brought you breakfast," he smiles.

"And all the coffees? Are you bringing other girls breakfast too?"

"No, I didn't know what kind you liked so I got you four different ones." he says defensively, "You aren't very nice in the mornings," he adds.

I make a face at him and he laughs. He walks over and gives me a warm embrace. He leans his forehead against mine and moves his hands to the small of my back.

"Are you ready for your classes?" he asks.

"I think so. I'm more worried about the away game this weekend."

"What? Away games are the best," he defends.

"Well, I'm still worried."

"It's going to be fine my little Bea,"

"Bea?"

"Yeah," he smiles, "just trying out nicknames."

I give him a disgusted look and he laughs again. I lean up and place my lips on his. I can't get enough of his lips on mine. If it were up to me, I'd skip today and just lay around with him all day, but that is what we did yesterday.

"I have to go," he mumbles into my mouth.

"Mhm," I reply.

He presses his lips hard against mine before releasing me.

"Have a good day!" he says as he disappears into the hallway.

My Monday schedule is pretty simple. I have Health, Psychology, and Physical Conditioning. I gave myself a fairly easy semester since I wanted to get used to school and now that I have cheerleading I'm glad I did. Physical Conditioning wasn't really a class I wanted to take, but some form of physical activity class was required and it can come in handy for self-defense club and for cheerleading.

* * *

Christina and I sit in the middle row of the classroom. It's a small class with a few seats per long table. I look at the other students and I notice Peter sitting in the back of the class. He waves at me and I give him a small smile and wave back. Christina is talking to me about how excited she is for this weekend when our professor walks in and everyone goes silent.

"Welcome to Health 1000. I will be your TA for the semester. Please call me Cara."

She stares around the room and stops when she sees Christina. Christina's face turns white and it makes me wonder if she knows our TA.

Cara lifts up a box from the ground and places it on one of the desks in the front.

"Since the majority of you are freshman, I've brought some condoms to help promote safe sex. If you want, you can pick some up now or wait until after class."

She glares in our direction. Christina places her face into her hands and shakes it from side to side. I nudge her with my foot and give her a questioning look.

"Tell you after class," she mouths.

I nod and listen to my first lecture of college. Cara discusses the curriculum and how the course is set up. We will have only two exams: the mid-term and the final. She starts to discuss all the health topics and I begin to blush. I've never had someone talk so openly about sexual topics. Once she's done, she turns off the PowerPoint and sends us on our way.

"That is Will's sister!" she blurts out once we are out in courtyard.

"And?" I say confused.

"She sort of, well, she walked in on us a few days ago. I was mortified! She yelled at me to get out and practically beat the shit out of Will!" she exaggerates.

I start to laugh and she pushes me lightly before laughing herself.

"This class is going to be _extremely_ awkward!" she complains.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

I walk into Psychology and notice the class has stadium style seating with each chair having it's own small desk that folds up over the seat. Since I rushed here from my previous class, there aren't many seats left. I walk to a row that has about five empty seats and take a seat in the center. A few seconds later Peter walks in and sits beside me.

"How weird that we have two classes together!" he whispers.

I laugh and nod, creepy is more like it. I look at the door and see Will and Tobias walking in. I gesture them over to my open seats and they oblige. I stand up to let them pass and Will takes the seat beside me. Tobias stalls in front of me while Will is sitting his book bag down and getting settled in. I breathe in his smell and notice that his hand is close to mine. I subtly move my hand so our fingers are touching. Even little touches from him give me chills.

"Tris," he breathes and smirks down at me.

"T-Four," I correct myself.

He gives me a slight glare before smiling and taking the seat beside Will.

"Christina told me you two have my sister as your TA. I feel so bad for Christina. My sister pretty much hates her," Will exclaims.

"I think once she gets to know her, she will love her...Just like you," I comfort him.

"Well hopefully not _just_ like me," he jokes.

I playfully slap him and get out my notebook as the professor walks in. She is wearing a black pencil skirt with a blue blouse. She has a pair of dark blue glasses covering her gray eyes and has her blonde hair in a bob that reaches the tip of her shoulders.

"Good morning students. Welcome to Psychology. My name is Dr. Matthews and you will address me accordingly. I am not your friend nor do I wish to be. We will begin our lecture with one of my favorite American psychologist, Robert Sternberg."

I write the name down and follow along with what she is saying. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tobias with his head resting on one arm on the desk and the other arm stretched out. I laugh internally at him; he would be the one who doesn't pay attention in class.

"Excuse me, Mr. Tobias Eaton," Dr. Matthews clears her throat.

"Here, Jeanine," he replies. He doesn't lift his head; he just moves his finger.

"I don't care what you mean to this school, you are not _above_ anyone here. So would you care to tell me something about Dr. Sternberg since you seem to think you can sleep in my class. "

"Well, he proposed the triarchic theory of intelligence and the triangular theory of love," he lifts his head up and states matter-of-factly.

Dr. Matthews gives him a impressed expression that only lasts a second.

"Well I see your father raised a smart young man. He should be very proud. How is he by the way?" she says coldly.

"I think you know the answer to that question," he replies just as coldly.

His father? She knows Tobias' family? Now that I think about it, I don't think Tobias has ever mentioned anything about his family. He drops his gaze and slouches back in his seat. I try to focus on the lecture, but find myself casually glancing over at him.

* * *

I reach the gym for my last class of the day and it's not even noon. I could get used to being done by lunch every Monday. I see Uriah in the corner waiting for our teacher to get here. He has his arms crossed over his chest and looks like he is in deep concentration; he doesn't even notice me walking up to him. I stand beside him and mimic his stance.

"Oh, sorry Tris. I didn't see you."

"I noticed. What's up?" I ask.

His blank expression goes into a full toothy smile.

"This is my last class for today!"

"Mine too! So why were you concentrating so hard?"

"I was trying to remember what Marlene's schedule was so I could take her to lunch, but I don't remember it. Would you like to go to lunch with me afterwards? Maybe we can get our gang to meet us there if they aren't in class."

"Yeah su-,"

I look over to see Peter standing by one of the other students in our class. He sees me staring and waves again. I nod in response, trying to look like I'm pleased to see him. There is _no _way us having all the same classes is a coincidence.

"Tris?" Uriah shakes me.

"Yeah? Right, lunch, of course."

The teacher explains what is to be expected of us and then tells us to leave. I'm so glad I didn't have to get sweaty again. This morning's practice was already brutal enough.

* * *

Uriah, Christina, Lauren, and Robert are all sitting at the table as I get my food. I see Robert place his arm around Lauren and she leans into him, they are too cute. Uriah is trying to balance a fry on his forehead and Christina is throwing pickle slices at him. I sit down at the edge and start to eat my burger. I see a hand reach over my plate and steal a fry. I look up and see my favorite blue eyes.

"Hey! Don't steal my food."

He shoves it in his mouth and looks around then points at himself with a "_who me"_ expression. He steals Christina's fries and sits beside Robert.

"Four, go get your own food!" Christina whines.

He shrugs and continues to eat her fries. We all talk about how our day has gone so far, but I really want to know about Tobias' little scene in class. I glance over at him and notice that his brows are furrowed. I'm guessing he's upset about what happened today or maybe its something else.

"Can we go talk?" I ask him.

Christina tries to hide her smile, but Uriah isn't so subtle.

"Is 'talk' code word for making out?" he blurts out.

"Excuse me?" Tobias says in his Four voice.

"Dude, I was kidding. Calm down."

"You know Four doesn't need code words, he'd gladly stick his tongue down any throat." Lauren chimes in.

He glares at her and then laughs. I guess he's remembering a time it actually happened. I mean just because he's a virgin, doesn't mean he's innocent right? I wonder if he's kissed any girls since we started our _secretly _relationship. I haven't seen him with anyone so I'm hopeful that is a good sign.

He doesn't look at me.

"So is that a no?" I speak up.

He sighs and gives me a look, mouthing "not now." I nod my head in understanding and continue to eat my food.

* * *

I knock on Tobias' door, but there is no answer. I slowly turn the knob and find that his room is open. I quietly walk in and see him sleeping on his stomach on his bed. He has his arms under his pillow and his head turned to the side. I close the door and tiptoe over to him. He doesn't have his shirt on so I take a good look at his tattoo. I gently glide my fingers up it and notice that some of his skin is uneven. I glance down and I can see that there are scars under the ink. I shudder at the thought of how he got those scars.

"Tobias," I whisper in his exposed ear.

He doesn't move. He must be a heavy sleeper. I straddle his butt and lean my chest against his back.

"Tobias," I whisper again. Still nothing.

I plant open mouth kisses from his shoulder blades all the way to his cheek and whisper once me.

He rolls over and catches me so I'm still straddling him and has a big grin on his face. I sit up and pout.

"Have you been awake the whole time?" I ask.

He nods and places his hands on my thighs.

"Its the best wake up I've ever gotten."

I look down at his exposed chest and I have the urge to run my hands across it. I try to shake the feeling, but he makes me lose control. My hands outline the dips of his muscles and my fingers spread across his chest. His breathing falters and he closes his eyes.

Seeing his reaction makes me smile. He leans up slightly and moves his hands from the back of my knees up to my butt. He pulls me down so that I am now lying on top of him. His lips find mine and we begin to kiss, but the kisses feel rushed, like Tobias is trying to use me as a distraction.

I pull away to catch my breath and I stare into his eyes. I can see the lust and want in them, but I also see pain.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you upset?"  
"I'm not. I have the most beautiful girl on top of me and for some unexplained reason she seems to like me as much as I like her," he sits up on his arms.

I take his face into my hands and lock eyes with him.

"I can tell something is wrong. Please talk to me."

He lets out a grunt and falls back onto the bed.

"Can we just forget about it and go back to this," he pulls me in for another kiss.

"We can," I kiss him, "after you tell me what's wrong."

I get off of him and sit beside him to show that I'm not backing down. He lets out another grunt and sits up too, taking my hands in his.

"I'm guessing you want to know about Dr. Matthews. She was my counselor when I was younger. You see, my father was sort of," he hesitates. He looks around the room as if he is trying to determine the right words to say, "abusive."

"She was going to turn him in for child abuse, but he paid her off because my dad has power and a lot of money. She never saw me again after that and I became emancipated at sixteen and haven't talked to him since. Seeing her again just brought back old memories. Memories that I'm not ready to share."

I don't know what to say. I definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Is that why you got your tattoo? To cover up the scars?" I ask.

He nods and squeezes my hands. I squeeze back and give him a gently kiss on the shoulder. He cups my face and sighs.

"Please don't feel sorry for me," he begs.

"Tobias, I don't pity you. You have become this great person and your father doesn't deserve you at all. I'm just glad you opened up to me."

He smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Dammit Tris, I don't know what I did to get you, but I definitely don't deserve you," he sighs.

"Yeah I don't know how that happened either," I joke. "But, I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere," I comfort him.

"I really do like you a lot. I just wish it was easier to show the guys that we aren't more than friends."

"You can go on a date with another girl."

He raises his eyebrows at me.

Or I could get a fake boyfriend," I suggest.

He pouts and shakes his head, which causes me to laugh.

"If," he emphasizes, "If it's okay with you. How about this, when you see me put my arm around a girl," he glides his fingers up my arm and sends a chill down my spine, "it means I'm thinking about hugging you."

"When you see me hug a girl," he brushes his lips against mine, "it means I'm thinking about kissing you."

"And if you see me kiss another girl," he slides his hand up my thigh and squeezes, "it means I'm a typically guy thinking about sleeping with you," he smirks.

I furrow my brows at his comment.

"No kissing."

"Fair enough," he laughs.

"And if you see me do anything with another guy, it means I'm getting payback for your indiscretions," I state.

He laughs and pulls me back on top of him.

"I won't do this if you aren't okay with it. I mean, its just until I'm ready to share you with the world. Right now, I need you as my escape from my life. If we come out too soon, then who knows what will happen and I can't stand the thought of losing you," he says with sincerity.

"I'm not going to push you to doing anything you aren't ready to do. Just like I know you won't push me to do anything I'm not ready to do."

He lets out a chuckle and nods his head. He leans in for a kiss and sighs.

"Don't worry. I'm not ready for _that_ either."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so long! Don't forget to tell me what you think Tris should major in! Hopefully the next Chapter will be up on Wednesday! :) Thanks again to all my lovely readers. You make fanfiction fun to write!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay so a lot happens in this Chapter. It starts off on Thursday then goes through Friday. Let me know what you think of the story so far! Thanks for reading. Next update will probably be Friday instead of Sunday (and you might get one on Sunday too)! **

* * *

"Christina I need to buy some lingerie!" I whisper through the cracks.

"What!" she screams as she opens the door to her room.

"You and Four are going to…"

"No! It's not what you think. Will you please go shopping with me?" I beg.

Her eyes light up and she is dressed in seconds. We reach the campus mall and I start looking through the racks in the store. I feel silly looking at lingerie and I'm not quite sure what is sexy or not. I settle with a black baby doll top and matching bottoms. Christina laughs as I pay for it and we walk to the open door. Unfortunately, I picked the wrong time to walk out of the store; standing over on the other side is my brother.

"Beatrice!" Caleb shouts.

Christina starts laughing even harder and is having a tough time standing up. Caleb marches towards me, snatches the bag from my hand, and pulls the outfit out.

"What the hell is this? Are you…" he stalls and looks around, "are you having s-e-x?" he whispers.

My cheeks are flushed a crimson red and I snatch the bag back.

"No Caleb. It's a gag gift I got for one of my friends," I say with confidence.

The last part is a lie, but Caleb doesn't have to know that. He sighs and puts his hand on his heart in relief.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" he replies.

I apologize and Christina and I walk away. Caleb doesn't follow, he just goes about his business and soon we are out of sight.

"So…what's with the outfit?" Christina finally asks.

"Well, Four still isn't ready to go public, so I figured a little motivation might help. I promised I wouldn't push him, but I'm getting impatient and tired of having to hide my feelings."

"This is so exciting!" She lets out a small squeeze and tugs on my arm.

* * *

Thursday classes aren't particularly pleasant. For starters, Peter is in every single one of my classes. How is that even possible? Not only is he in all of my classes, but now he will be my lab partner in Biology starting next week. He wants to start a study session, but I don't know how I feel about being alone with him.

After a long day of school, I head back to my dorm to get ready for my first self-defense class. I wear a black tank top and black shorts. I pull my hair up into a high ponytail and make my way to the training room on the first floor of Dauntless.

I step through the doors and see punching bags, a few rings, and targets. In one of the rings there are two guys fighting. I see the taller one take a swing and knock the other guy on the ground. The fallen guy doesn't get up right away. I look at the winner and see the body that I have become so familiar with, Tobias. He looks in my direction and smiles as he wipes the sweat off his forehead. He leaves the ring and comes over to me.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Uh, I am in the self-defense club. What are you doing here?"

"Same."

We walk towards the group and I see Tori emerge from the door.

"Okay everyone, for those of you who are new, welcome. Four and I are going to teach you the basics today. We will start off with the punching bags. Older members can hit the rings or targets. We only have the space for an hour so make it count," she shouts.

I walk to the side where the punching bags are and watch as Tobias shows us proper technique. Watching him makes me melt and I don't think I'm the only one. I see some of the other girls giggling to each other about him and it makes me angry. I will be thinking about their faces when I am punching the bag.

It is our turn to try and I am facing my bag and practicing my punches. The stiffness of the bag was more than I anticipated and my hand stings like a bitch. I shake it out and try again.

"You would be better putting your tension here," Tobias whispers in my ear as he puts his hands on my stomach, "And try using your elbows, they will hurt your attacker a lot more than your girly punches."

I playfully elbow him in the stomach, but he catches it and pulls my body into his.

"Watch it Four, people might get the wrong impression," I whisper.

"Let them think what they want. Those girls over there have crazy eyes!" he jokes.

We laugh before he moves on to the person beside me. I continue to practice until we start kicks. Tobias demonstrates again and we all practice.

"Try using your knees more," Tori suggests.

I nod and take her advice. She gives me an impressed look and continues on.

I look for Tobias, but he has gone back into the ring to fight another opponent. Our group huddles around the ring and watches as Tobias jabs at the guy's throat and flips him onto his back. He pins him down and the other guy taps out. Tobias stands up and hops out of the ring.

"That's it for today. See you all next week," Tori yells.

We walk out of the room and towards the elevators. Tobias catches up to me and walks me to my room. He plays with his hair outside in the hallway until the coast is clear and then he steps into my room and face plants on my bed.

"Get your sweaty body off my bed!" I shout.

He sits up and pulls me down with him.

"Now two sweaty bodies are on the bed!" he jokes.

I curl into his arms and lay my head on his chest. He kisses my hair and lets out a content sigh.

"So how many times did you think about hugging and kissing me today?"

"You ask this question every day and the answer is still the same. I thought about you all day, but _not_ by touching other girls," he replies.

"Won't Zeke get suspicious?"

"I told him I'm just tired of all the girls here," he nudges me, "all except one."

I give him a smile and then press my lips to his. His tongue skims my bottom lip so I open up a little. His tongue explores my mouth and plays with my tongue before retreating back to its own mouth. I gently bite his bottom lip, which causes him to let out a small moan. I grin and place open mouth kisses down his jaw and start to suck on his neck.

"Tris!" he pulls me away, but it's too late. I've already left a mark.

He pins me down and starts to tickle me. I let out a scream, so he covers my mouth with his and continues the torture. He is now on top of me and our kissing is becoming more passionate and fierce. I have my hands entangled in his hair while he has one hand exploring my body. His other hand is holding himself up so he doesn't crush me.

I move my hands down and tug at the hem of his shirt. He quickly takes it off and is back down again. His hand slides up my shirt and he begins his exploration again, trying to memorize everything by touch. My shirt is lightly pulled up and our bare skin is touching, which sends a tingling sensation through my entire body.

We pull away for a breath and he gets up. He doesn't talk, he just walks to the door and opens it.

"Where are you going?" I ask with heavy breaths.

"To take a cold shower."

I laugh at him and blow him an air kiss before he leaves. I fall back onto my bed and smile, before I realize I stink and go take a shower myself.

* * *

"Dr. Sternberg's Triangular Theory of Love," Dr. Matthews begins, "states there are three components of love: intimacy, passion, and commitment. All couples strive to reach consummate love. This is the love where all three components are present. Other forms of love are…"

I doze off into thought as she talks about love and I steal a few glances at Tobias. I wonder if he ever thinks about loving me. I don't listen to the first few loves she mentions, but one in particular catches in mind.

"Romantic love is where there is intimacy and passion, but no commitment."

Romantic love; that is what we have. We can't have commitment if we won't come out to our friends about us and I'm not really sure where we stand. I really enjoy begin around him, but he's never asked me out or mentioned wanting me to be his girlfriend. This thought frustrates me. I'm wondering if he is thinking the same thing so I look over and see him concentrating deeply. He catches me staring and gives me a wink. I look away and try to concentrate on the lecture again.

Peter is leaning closer to me than normal and his foot brushes mine. I quickly move my feet and accidently hit Will's.

"Stop trying to play footsie with me, Tris. I love Christina," he jokes quietly.

"Did you just say you love her? OH MY GOSH!" I scream in a whisper.

"Shut up! All this talk about love made it slip out," he defends.

I give him a grin and turn back to my notes.

"Beatrice Prior," Dr. Matthews says.

"Yes ma'am?" I ask timidly.

"Are you going to continue to disrupt my class?" she asks.

"No ma'am," I reply.

"Good. I was hoping you'd be more like your brother. However, I can see by your choice of friends, that my hope for you is lost," she says bluntly.

I look down at my notebook and blush. She continues her lecture and I don't make eye contact with anyone the rest of the class.

* * *

Christina and I pack our bag and head toward the bus that is taking us to our destination for the away game. Since the game is tomorrow night, we will get to stay in a hotel tonight and tomorrow night. They are also providing fans with a bus to follow us and they will stay at the hotel too. We see the girls in their pajamas with pillows in their hands and we give them hugs before they hop on their bus. The cheerleaders have to share a bus with the football players.

I am wearing a dark purple tank top and really short black shorts to show off my newly toned legs and arms. I hug my pillow as the driver places my bag under the bus. Christina and I walk up the steps and see that most of the seats are already filled. Zeke is sitting with Tobias and Uriah is sitting with Will. They left an empty seat open in between theirs so we take that one. Robert sits across from us with another player from the team.

I get the window seat so I am sitting directly behind Tobias. The seats are actually a lot comfier than I thought they would be; I guess these are the benefits of having a star football team.

"Dude, who got a hold of you?" Zeke asks as he examines Tobias' neck.

"Just some girl," Tobias sighs and tries to cover it up.

"Legendary Four is back!" Uriah yells from behind me.

I try to hold back my smile and Christina looks at me with wide eyes. I shrug and lay my head on my pillow against the window.

"Oh Christina," I speak up, "Will told me he loved you today!"

"Really?" her smile reaches her eyes.

Will throws a handful of chips at me.

"Of course I do baby," he smoothly says to Christina.

"Aww, you are so sweet!" she replies and they start making out in the walkway.

Zeke and Uriah both lean over me and start to eat the chips that Will has thrown.

"Gross!" I yell.

"What, there's no point of wasting good food," Uriah answers.

Zeke reaches for a chip on my chest and accidently grazes my boob.

"Whoops. I grazed your boob. I'm so sorry. You know I'm not the type that gets off on grazing boobs. It was just in the way and it was an accident. Don't tell..." he rambles.

"It's fine," I cut him off and laugh.

I grab the chip he was reaching for and hand it to him. He takes it and pops it in his mouth before turning towards the front in his seat. I wipe the leftover crumbs off of me and listen to the conversations going on.

After about an hour on the bus, everyone begins to get tired. Zeke is the first one to fall asleep. Uriah gets up to let Christina sleep on Will. Tobias offers to sit with me so Marlene won't get jealous and Uriah agrees. Once we get comfortable, the driver turns off the main lights so the bus is pretty dim. I let Tobias take the window seat and lay my pillow on his lap. He plays with my hair until I doze off.

I feel a hand shaking me and I spring up. The bus is parked in front of the hotel and people are already starting to get out. I rub my eyes and get up. Tobias lightly pats me on the butt as I walk down the steps. I turn around and glare at him, which makes him laugh.

* * *

All of the rooms have two beds, a mini kitchen, and a sitting area. Christina and I are sharing a room, but tonight we are all hanging out in Zeke's. Some of us are still wiping the sleep from our eyes, but that quickly changes once Uriah passes out the beers.

"What shall we play tonight?" Christina asks.

"How about another round of truth or dare?" Uriah answers.

We all agree and sit around in a circle.

"Me first!" Marlene shouts.

"Zeke."

"Dare."

"I dare you to let Shauna give you a tattoo."

He shrugs and Marlene throws Shauna her eyeliner.

"Wait, that's makeup?"

"Oh shush and let me draw on your back."

Zeke bounces his eyebrows and takes off his shirt in a seductive way. He spins it around before throwing it on the floor. Shauna begins drawing flowers and butterflies all over his back. We all laugh at the finished creation and he runs to the bathroom to see what she drew.

"What in the world woman?" He yells at her from the bathroom.

She laughs and puts the eyeliner up.

"Four," Zeke says as he sits back don.

"Dare."

"I dare you to call up the girl who left that," he points to his neck, "and ask her out. Or at least tell her you had a good time," he laughs.

Tobias takes his shirt off and everyone starts cracking up.

"Damn, she must've been terrible!" Uriah chokes out.

"It wasn't terrible," Tobias states, but he doesn't elaborate.

The guys punch hims and give him unconvinced looks.

"Legendary Four really is back," Marlene says.

I roll my eyes and Tobias laughs to himself.

"Robert," Tobias speaks up.

"Truth."

"Are you over Tris?"

Why would he ask that question? I begin to blush. Robert looks at Lauren and smiles. He nods his head "yes" and kisses Lauren in front of all of us.

"Tris."

"Dare," I'm feeling bold tonight.

"I dare you to kiss the person you like the most out of our group."

I think about taking my shirt off, but then a better option comes to mind. I crawl over towards Tobias and he starts to get nervous. I lean in close to him, but then turn and kiss Christina right on the lips. Everyone goes silent and Christina smiles at me.

"Tris, I didn't know you felt that way!" she jokes.

"Well, now we know why she doesn't have a boyfriend." Zeke mutters.

I slap him on the back of the head and take my seat.

"I like guys Zeke, just not any of you!" I retort.

"You can do that again if you want," Will chimes in.

Christina slaps him and gives me a wink.

"Christina."

"Dare," she answers.

"I dare you to give Will a makeover."

She squeals and jumps up. She drags Will into the bathroom, but not before he gives me a death stare. I give him an innocent smile.

"Four," she shouts from the bathroom.

"Dare."

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with the only other single person in the room."

I can't see her since she is still the bathroom, but I can imagine the smile across her face. She is going to pay for this one. Tobias grunts and gets up. He starts to take his pants off, but I grab his hand and lead him towards the closet. The others whistle and I wave them off.

"What are you doing?" Tobias whispers from inside the closet.

"You are trying to hard," I state, "trust me, this looks less suspicious than you avoiding me."

He thinks about it for a second and agrees. He pulls me in close and starts kissing me. Our simple kissing turns rough and he lifts me up so I wrap my legs around his waist. He presses me against the wall in the closet and we continue to make out. His soft lips feel like home and I get consumed in the sensation I feel for him when our bodies are pressed together. I meant to keep up with the time so we could control ourselves when it was almost up, but we both got a little carried away.

"See, I told you he'd gladly stick his tongue down any throat," Lauren says.

Tobias drops me and I fall on the ground. He wipes his mouth and laughs, while high-fiving the guys. I get up and fix my hair as I walk back to the circle.

"I think Tris may have liked that a little too much," Tobias jokes and makes everyone laugh.

I give him a glare and sit back down. Will comes out of the bathroom and steals the spotlight. His lips are deep red and he has rosy cheeks. Christina put on a subtle brown eye shadow, but went all out on the mascara and eyeliner. She grins at her masterpiece and sits down beside me, nudging my arm about what just happened. I push her back and Will sits beside her.

"You must _really _love me to let me do all that!" she exclaims.

He gives her a kiss and now her lips are red too. We all laugh and continue to play.

After a few beers and some humiliating dares, we all retire to our own rooms to rest up for the day ahead.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey all! I really hope you like this chapter. It's a bit cliche, but hey, I had fun writing it. Anyway...next chapter should be up on Sunday (maybe tomorrow if I go into hyper-writing mode) Thanks again for all the lovely reviews and favs/follows! It means a lot to me. **

* * *

I walk out on the football field and look up to the crowd. Our small section of fans is directly in front of us, but we are outnumbered in the stands by dark blue. Their fans boo us as we practice, most being too drunk to know what they are doing.

Al and I do the stunts that we have been staying after practice to work on. He tosses me in the air by my waist and I do a back tuck into his hands. He raises me up and I pull my leg from behind me and up to my head. They call it a scorpion. I place my foot under my chin and let my hands come out to the side. He pops me up and I do a full spin before landing in his arms.

The whistle blows and the ball is kicked from the other team. Our special team catches it and starts to run. They make it to about the 50-yard line before the guy is tackled. We cheer for our offense as they run out onto the field.

Tobias points toward the cheerleaders and the same ones from last time giggle, but I know that it is for me. I smile to myself and begin the cheer. Tobias shouts out and the ball is now in his hands. He lets it spiral in the air and Uriah catches it for a 16-yard gain. The players line up again and this time Tobias hands the ball off to Robert, who gets a 6-yard gain.

I look up in the stands and see Lauren jumping up and down. She has a grin spread out across her face. I'm really happy those two are together; I felt bad for what I did to Robert.

We turn to the fans and hold up signs that say: Go, Fight, Win. The fans chant with us, but I miss the next play. Apparently we made the first down and the boys are lining up again.

I have grown very fond of watching Tobias play. His eyes have this determination in them, but he has fun with it. He pumps up the crowd and his teammates and compliments everyone on a job well done; he truly is a great player. He lets the ball fly right towards Zeke for the touchdown. Everyone cheers and Will is out for the extra point. He kicks the ball between the post and the score is now 7-0.

Christina is bouncing and yells, "That's my baby!"

I laugh and nudge her, and then we get ready for the pushups. Since there are just as many guys as girls, we stand with one of our feet on the guys' back and raise our arm to count each time they dip. I feel bad if we score too many points because that means they have a lot of pushup to do.

Our guys are on the sidelines while the defense tries to hold the other team off, but their team is pretty well matched to ours. Their quarterback launches the ball and gains 24 yards. Their offensive players are practically right in front of us and the center hikes the ball to the quarterback. He runs in our direction and gets tackled, falling over some of the cheerleaders and his helmet rolls right in between my legs. He gets up, brushes off and walks towards me. His dirty blonde hair sticks to his forehead so he ruffles it out a bit, but the sweat doesn't let it move too much.

I quickly bend down and pick up his helmet. He gives me a big smile and takes it back, making sure his hands graze mine. He holds it in his hands as he turns to walk back, but then he stops and faces me again.

"If we win, will you go out with me tonight?" he asks.

Wow, this guy is pretty forward. I blush and look at Christina. She has her hand over her mouth and her eyes look like they are going to bulge out of socket. Then I look at Tobias, who is now a lot closer than the rest of his teammates. He is glaring at the guy, but giving me a questioning look as if my face will tell him what is going on.

"Uh, sure? But _ONLY_ if you win," I state.

He takes my hand and kisses it before putting his helmet on and running back on to the field. All of the cheerleaders are now surrounding me and giggling. I try not to smile at the attention I just received because Tobias looks like he is going to murder that guy. He's so sexy when he's angry, but a little scary. I guess we'll see how this plays out.

* * *

The final score is 30-27. Will got a field goal within the last minute. Christina is basically on cloud nine right now. I see the other quarterback as they are walking off the field. I give him a shrug and mouth "sorry."

He winks and yells, "maybe next time!"

I blush again and walk off the field with the rest of the cheerleaders. That was a strange game.

We all go out to dinner to celebrate the win. We eat at a restaurant that has an all-you-can-eat buffet because the guys are starving. There are some sore losing fans that are yelling at us at the restaurant, but we try to ignore them.

"Congratulations on the first official win of the season!" Marlene says.

The guys all nod; they have their mouths stuffed. Uriah smiles with a mouthful of food and Marlene gives him a disgusted look. Zeke laughs and accidently spits a little bit of food out and onto the table. He quickly picks it up and sticks it back in his mouth. _Gross_.

"So Tris, what did Edward say to you?" Robert asks.

"Edward?"

"Number 12…" Robert trails off.

"The quarterback from the other team," Lauren answers.

"Oh. Him," I stall. I don't really want to say this in front of Tobias. "He said he wanted to take me out if they won," I answer as nonchalantly as possible, but I can feel my cheeks getting red.

"That's so cute!" Marlene and Shauna squeal.

I shrug it off and continue eating. Tobias is trying to look at everything but me. I can tell he is pissed. He is wolfing down food and he completely takes himself out of the conversation. I skim his fingers with mine and brush my foot against his ankle and up to his shin. I see him smirk and then he gives me a sympathetic look, as if to apologize for his behavior. I laugh to myself because he looks so adorable and him getting upset just adds to my affection.

It doesn't take long after our footsie session for Tobias to open back up and joke with the guys. At one point I thought they were going to kick us out for being so loud.

* * *

Winning the game took away my sleepiness and I'm in the mood for some revenge on Tobias for truth-or-dare last night. Christina leaves to stay with Will tonight, so I decide to put on my new outfit and video chat with him.

I check to make sure the robe from the hotel covers my lingerie and open my laptop. I click on Tobias' icon and wait for him to answer. When he finally answers, his face appears on my screen. He doesn't have a shirt on and he is lying on his stomach holding himself up on his arms. This makes his muscles bulge out more and I can see the arch in his back. Damn he looks good.

"What's up?" he asks.

"Who is it?" I hear in the background so I cover my camera with my hand, "Let me see!" Zeke shouts.

I see Tobias push Zeke away, "Shauna is waiting for you."

Zeke grunts in defeat; he rushes out of the room.

"Sorry, I didn't realize he was still there," I apologize.

"It's okay, and what is it that you want?" he raises his eyebrows.

"I wanted to say sorry about what happened at the game."

"Don't worry about it. You weren't really going to go on a date with him if we lost were you?" he asks.

"I had complete confidence that you guys were going to win," I smile, "besides, I have my eyes set on a much better quarterback."

"Oh really? Well since you made a deal with him, what do I get for winning the game?" he asks in a cocky manner.

"A little payback from yesterday," I give him a devilish grin.

I slowly untie the robe and let it fall, revealing my sexy outfit. Tobias jumps off his stomach, clears his throat, and his eyes go wide.

"You know Tobias, I think you may like this a little too much," I use his line.

I pull on one of the straps and let it fall off of my shoulder, "Oops," I grin.

Tobias can't take his eyes off the screen and I can tell that he is trying to control is breathing. He looks away for a second and says something as he rubs his face with his hands.

"What room are you staying in?" he finally asks.

"I'm not telling you," I fake a yawn, "goodnight, Tobias."

"Wait, Tris, don't…" I shut my computer and put it away.

I laugh to myself and take pride in my victory. I change out of my outfit and into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I fall asleep with a grin on my face.

* * *

Christina sneaks back into the room in the morning, but I'm already up and packing.

"I gave Four a peek of my outfit," I blurt out.

"I wish I could've seen his face!" she laughs.

I throw a pillow at her and laugh too.

"It was priceless," I finally say.

"I bet it was better than his death stare he was giving to the other team's quarterback. He can look pretty terrifying," she says.

I nod in agreement and we continue packing.

We walk onto the bus and I notice that all the girls are on our bus as well. Zeke is sitting with Shauna, Uriah and Marlene are sitting together, Robert and Lauren too, and Will and Tobias are both sitting with an empty spot. I give everyone a questioning look.

"The coach let us ride wherever we wanted, so some of the players are on the other bus so our ladies could sit with us," Uriah says before nuzzling Marlene's neck.

She smiles and rests her head on his shoulder. Christina takes the spot beside Will so I sit beside Tobias. Some of them start whistling so Tobias flips them off.

"That must've been one hell of a seven minutes in heaven!" Will jokes.

"Oh shut up Will!" I glare at him.

He puts his hands up in defense and wraps an arm around Christina. Tobias stares out the window for the longest time with a frustrated look on his face. I want to ask him what's wrong, but he finally breaks the silence.

"Can we go somewhere when we get back?" he whispers.

"Sure," I give him a light smile.

He nudges me lightly and casually places his hand on top of mine. We intertwine our fingers and I lay my head on his shoulder. The others are too preoccupied to worry about us right now.

"Where are we going to go?" I ask.

"It's a surprise," he smiles into my hair.

* * *

"Tobias! Don't!" I say as he carries me to the edge of the water.

"What was that?" he replies as he runs into the waves, letting cold water splash up on us. I can feel the goose bumps taking over as the cold water reaches my stomach.

I let out a scream and he laughs. He puts me down in the water and swims away. I swim after him and splash him in the face. He takes my hands in his and comes close. He gives me a sweet and gentle kiss, before splashing me back.

We play around in the water for a little while and then we migrate back to our towels on the beach. The sun is shining and the weather is hot. It's a perfect day to be out on the beach and its even better to be our here with him. Luckily we got here in time to enjoy the sunshine before it was too late.

Tobias brought his picnic basket and starts pulling out food. He makes sure sand doesn't get on it before we start eating. I smirk at him as I take a bite.

"Where did you learn to cook?" I ask.

"When I left my home, I moved in with Tori and her husband, Bud. They both taught me how to fight and take care of myself. Tori always said 'there's no point in relying on anyone but yourself'," he mimics her voice. "She thought it would help me get over the whole thing with my dad. It was hard when I left because I had nothing, you know. I didn't want anything from him though. So when I got a full scholarship to this school, I accepted it. It was something that I did for myself. It's been tough, but I get by. I find cooking at be quite relaxing," he gives me a half grin.

"Well, maybe you could teach me how to cook," I suggest.

He agrees and we continue eating.

"So tell me about your family," he speaks up.

"There isn't much to say. My parents are still happily married, they work average jobs, and we had a very average life," I reply.

He nods at my answer and starts cleaning up. When he puts everything in the basket I grab a giant handful of sand and pour it on his head.

"Tris!" he scolds.

"That was for the water!" I yell as I run away.

He chases after me, scoops me up in his arms, and lightly pins me down in the sand. He starts piling it on top of my stomach and rubbing it in my hair.

"Okay, okay! You win!" I give up.

He pulls me up and we jump in the water once more to clean off. We pack up our things and head back to school.

"Thanks for this," I say in the car.

"The pleasure is all mine," he replies with a grin.

* * *

We get back to my dorm and I feel completely sticky from the salt water. I give Tobias a smirk and drop our things, grab my shower caddy, and lead him toward the bathroom. His wears a confused expression, until he realizes where we are going.

We pull the curtain back and turn on the water. We both leave our bathing suits on as we climb into the shower together. He squirts shampoo into his hands and starts massaging it through my hair. I rinse it out and return the favor, except Tobias practically bends all the way over for me to reach. We do the same for conditioner and then I grab the soap.

I run my fingers over his chest and down his back, making sure to cover him in suds. He gives me a smile as he presses his soapy body to mine. He takes my chin in his hands and presses my lips to his. I have my hands on his back and gently glide my fingers down his spine.

"Tris," he whispers into my mouth.

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

The question startles me and I can't help but let out a gasp. His smile is quickly gone and he looks scared. I guess my gasp sounded negative?

'Yes," I confirm and press my lips to his again.

He picks me up and spins me around, but slips and we end up falling on the hard ground. At least Tobias hit first and cushions me. We start to laugh as we try to get up.

We hear the door open and we both go quiet. He turns the water off and holds me perfectly still. I don't recognize the voices talking, but the other people walk over to the showers near ours.

I put my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from laughing. Finally they start their showers and Tobias and I rush out. We get back into my room and burst out laughing.

He wraps a towel around me and pulls me close. He gives me a light kiss on the forehead and then leans his forehead to mine.

"How does it feel that have your first girlfriend?" I ask with a smug expression on my face.

"Like I'm the luckiest guy alive," he replies.


	17. Chapter 17

"So you two are official?" Christina asks.

"Yes," I reply with a smile that goes from ear to ear, "And before you say it…Yes we can now double date!" I laugh.

"Today we are going to be learning about sexually transmitted diseases," Cara interrupts our conversation.

She walks by Christina and mutters, "you should probably get tested."

Christina's mouth drops and fury covers her face. I mentally smack my head on the desk. This is going to get _ugly_.

"What _exactly _are you implying?" Christina stands up with rage in her voice.

"Excuse me? Do I need to remove you from this class?" Cara places her hands on her hips.

"Maybe I should talk to the Dean and tell him how our TA is just pissed off that I'm dating her little brother, who actually loves me. So you can go fuc…"

I quickly place my hand over Christina's mouth. I grab our things and pull her out of class so she won't get herself into any more trouble. She doesn't resist; I guess she realizes what just happened. She waits in the hall as I re-emerge in the classroom to talk to Cara.

"I'm so sorry Cara, she is just extremely exhausted from cheerleading practice this morning. I promise this won't happen on Wednesday. Please don't report this!" I plea.

Cara nods her head and wipes down her clothes, as if she messed them up during their conversation. I walk back into the hall and give Christina a nod to let her know everything is okay.

When Christina and I make it to the courtyard she lets out a loud groan and kicks at a bench. Of course the bench doesn't move and all she did was stub her toe.

"Christina, calm down!" I grab her shoulders and place her on the bench.

She lets out another groan, "How can she say that to me? I have done NOTHING to her and she treats me like I'm some slut who isn't good enough for Will."

I pull her in for a hug and let out a sigh. She grabs a hold of my arms tightly and puts her head on my shoulder.

"That's just how older siblings are. They think nobody is good enough. I bet Caleb would probably try to kill Four if he found out we were dating."

Saying that out loud gets me nervous. The infamous womanizer is my boyfriend and Caleb is going to find out eventually. I try to escape the frightful images of them hurting each other, but I can't stop my brain from thinking the worst.

"Want to skip the rest of classes with me? I'm too upset to sit through English," Christina mumbles.

"Of course. I have an idea." I give her a sneaky grin and pull her up.

We put our bags back in our room and head to the bus to take us off campus. We reach a dollar store and I buy an abundant amount of china plates. The plates are all different colors and shapes. Christina is looking at me like I'm crazy, but I know she will love this. We walk to an abandoned building not too far from the bus stop and go inside. I stand her around 50 feet away from one of the walls. I pull out the plates and put them on the ground beside us.

"Throw one," I demand.

"What? A plate?" she asks.

"Yeah. Like this."

I take a porcelain plate and chunk it at the wall in the distance. It shatters into a million pieces on the floor. She lets out a scream and then starts to laugh. She picks up a plate and hurls it at the wall. Her plate has the same fate as mine. Soon we are laughing and decorating the floor with tiny, colorful shards.

"This is soo much fun!" she squeals.

She takes a plate and throws it at the wall like it is a frisbee. Her face is lit up and she is no longer thinking about Cara or anything. My distraction worked. We throw the last few plates and she lets out a sigh.

"Feeling better?" I ask.

"Most definitely, but now I'm hungry."

I nod and we walk out. I feel bad for leaving the mess, but nobody is going to mind.

* * *

It takes a little while to get to campus, but when we finally do we call up the gang and invite them to eat with us. The girls are the first to arrive.

"Tris and I went and smashed plates! It was so much fun!" Christina rambles on.

"Why weren't we invited?" Shauna asks.

"Uh, it was sort of a last second idea," I reply.

The girls all talk about their classes and how excited they are for the home game this Friday night. I try to listen in on the conversation, but I'm a bit nervous about how Tobias will act in front of everyone.

I look up and see all the guys walking towards our booth. I guess I'll find out soon.

"Hey ladies," Uriah smiles.

"Will, you and I need to have a talk about your sister!" Christina interrupts.

Will's face turns white and he lets out a long sigh before being dragged off by Christina. Since Christina was sitting beside me there is now an open seat. Tobias scoots in beside me and places his arm around my shoulders. He gives me a friendly grin and winks.

"Why weren't you in class today?" he asks.

"Christina and I wanted to be true Rebels. So we skipped and trashed some abandoned warehouse," I placidly say.

He looks surprised before smiling and kissing my forehead.

"What was that?" Marlene blurts out.

"What was _what_?" Tobias asks with an emotionless face.

They are all staring at us now. Their forks have been put down and the expressions on their faces are priceless. I'm trying so hard not to laugh.

"Did you just kiss her forehead?" Zeke jumps in.

"Am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?" Tobias replies, now he's smiling.

Everyone starts to scream and all the girls are hugging me. The guys are giving Tobias pats on the back. It is a little strange to be getting all this attention.

"Finally!" Lauren says.

"So it was an epic seven minutes in heaven," Uriah jokes.

I playfully slap Uriah and look up at Tobias. His eyes are so mesmerizing. We are all still laughing and Tobias starts to tell them about our beach trip and how he asked me out, he left out the part about the shower.

"Well, I'm excited for you two! Now everyone in our group is dating, we should go on a giant group date tonight to celebrate!" Marlene suggests.

"Maybe another time. I don't want to be tired or hung over for morning workouts." I reply.

We start to plan our future group date. I'm kind of excited for it! I lean my head against Tobias shoulders. He leans his head against my head and sighs into my hair. It feels nice for us to be out in the open with everyone. But of course I spoke too soon.

I look towards the front of the dining hall to see an angry Caleb walking towards the table.

"Beatrice! What are you doing with HIM!" he shouts.

Tobias looks at me and then at Caleb. He doesn't look angry, just annoyed. I pat Tobias' leg to allow me to get out so he scoots out and I follow. He stands up and towers over Caleb, but he doesn't get in his face. I can see Caleb flinch back a little; it makes me laugh.

"Caleb, can we go somewhere and talk?" I ask quietly.

He places his arms over his chest, but agrees. He gives Tobias one last death stare before turning towards the exit. We walk outside and sit at a bench.

"Four and I are, sort of, well," crap, this is harder than I thought. "Caleb, we're dating." I finally get it out.

"What? Why? He's a jerk and he's been with…"

I place my finger over his lips.

"It's my choice. I really like him and he really likes me. You can either be happy for me or you can keep your comments to yourself," I demand.

He scolds at me before finally giving in.

"Just be careful with him. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know. And I will. I love you!"

"I love you too."

We hug it out and I rejoin my friends. I guess now everything is out in the open and there isn't anything left to worry about.

Tobias is still standing at the edge of the booth waiting for me to get back. He pulls me into his chest when I get close enough.

"Everything okay?" he asks.

I nod my head and lean up to kiss him lightly.

"I probably should have asked him first or something," Tobias states.

"I don't think that would've made it any better," I laugh.

* * *

I am in my room working on homework when I hear a knock. Tobias is at football practice so I figure it is Christina. I open the door to find Peter. What?

"Peter?" I say a little startled.

He steps by me and sits at my chair desk. He has a letter and a wrapped box in his hand. I look at him confused and he just stares at me for a few seconds.

"You weren't in class today. I thought you might be sick or something so I got you these."

He hands me the items and stares at me; waiting for me to open them. I give him a smile and sit on the farthest end of the bed. I open the card first. It is a get well soon card with a long note from him. I don't bother reading it; I just pretend I do.

"Thanks Peter! I'm not sick though. I was with my friend who was having a rough morning."

"Open the box," he insists.

He is quite the strange character. I nod to him and begin unwrapping the box. Inside is a small golden locket in the shape of a heart.

"Uh, I can't accept this," I say.

He looks at me with confusion.

"Why not?"

"Because I have a boyfriend."

His confused face turns into something furious, but he tries to hide it. I instantly start to panic. He doesn't move, he just sits there and stares at me.

"It really is very lovely though," I try to lighten the mood.

He gives me a half smile before returning to his hidden fury face. After a few more awkward silences, he gets up. He reaches for my hand, but I pull it away quickly.

"Peter, I think it would be best if you left. I'll talk to you tomorrow in class."

He doesn't talk or change his expression. He just nods and walks out. I am still holding the necklace. I put it on my dresser and toss the letter up there too. I start to think about if I should tell Tobias. He might try to do something to Peter. I mean he looked like he would kill Edward and all he did was kiss my hand. Ugh, sometimes I wish I were still the unnoticeable kid in high school. I shake out my thoughts and get back to my homework.

* * *

It's pretty late and I finally finished my paper that is due at the end of the week. At least I don't have to worry about it anymore and it kept my mind off Peter. I walk over to Tobias' door and gently knock on it. When he opens it, his hair is a mess and his clothes are all bunched up. His eyes are half open as well. I start to laugh and he gives me a sleepy smile.

"Hey beautiful," he says through a yawn.

"Long day?"

He nods and starts shaking his hair. I walk into the room and fall on his bed. He joins me and pulls me in close. There really isn't enough room for both of us to have a comfortable spot on the bed without being close.

"Did you have a good day?" he asks quietly.

"I did. How did all the guys take you having a girlfriend? Do they think you are soft now?"

He kisses my shoulder and then shakes his head.

"Well Zeke swears he knew that we have been sneaking around so he wasn't that surprised. Will told me today that you told Christina from the very beginning…" he trails off and raises his eyebrows at me.

I give him an innocent smile, but then nod in agreement.

"She's my best friend. And besides, she didn't tell anyone. Not even Will."

"Yeah, he was actually surprised that she kept it a secret from him."

I start to get nervous, "Well I have a secret to tell you."

He raises his eyebrows once more and stares at me, waiting for me to talk.

I let out the breath I've been holding. It's now or never.

"Peter stopped by my room today and gave me a necklace. He said he thought I was sick or something so he got me a gift and a get well soon card. I told him I had a boyfriend and that he needed to leave. Please don't get mad and please don't hurt him. He's creepy, but I don't think he's dangerous." I say all in one breath.

Tobias smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"You are adorable when you're all flustered," he laughs, "but can I please just scare him?"

"How about we make a deal. The next time he hits on me or buys me something you can scare him. He didn't know we were dating and now he knows I'm not single so maybe he will back off."

I turn and nuzzle my face on his neck. He thinks about my proposal and pulls my chin up to his face.

"Deal."

I smile at him and kiss him on his lips. How did I get so lucky to have Tobias as my boyfriend? We hold each other for a few moments and then I start to feel his breathing become steady. I let the rhythm of his sleep lullaby me to sleep. Now I know how it feels to have two people sleep in the tiny single bed and it's not as bad as I imagined.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter. So this week I will only be able to update on Wednesday :( I am going out of town Saturday and will be gone until the 22nd. There won't be any updates until I get back. I'm super sorry! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey everyone! As a reminder, the next update won't be until Wednesday the 25th. I will try to get one sooner, but as I mentioned before I am going on vacation! Hope you like this chapter and thanks for all the reviews! You are amazing. **

* * *

I wake up with my head against Tobias' chest. His breathing is still steady so I know he is asleep. I lean forward and kiss his jawline. He stirs a bit, but doesn't wake. I gently nibble on his ear.

"Morning," he mumbles.

I let out a small laugh and kiss his cheek.

"Good morning."

He stretches and rubs at the back of his neck.

"Wait, weren't you wearing a shirt last night?" I ask.

"What?" he looks down at his bare chest, "Oh yeah. You let off some heat in your sleep and this bed is so damn small I got too hot. Is that okay?" he asks.

"Most definitely!" I grin into his chest.

I can feel him vibrate as he laughs at my comment. He looks over at the clock that reads 6:00am.

"Shit, we better get up," he says as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"Five more minutes!" I whine.

He furrows his eyebrows at me and shakes his head. He starts to roll out of bed, but I climb on top to keep him down. He sits up with me still straddling him and places his lips on mine. I could get used to waking up to him.

I try to close the distance between us, but Tobias has his hands under my thighs and is lifting me up. He is standing completely straight at the edge of the bed. I wrap my arms around his neck and let out a small scream. He laughs as he throws me back down on the bed and walks to his dresser. He grabs an old worn out shirt that has no sleeves and throws it on. He drops his sweatpants and then turns to look at me. I am just watching him change in amazement at his wonderful physique.

"Do you mind?" he playfully says as he spins his finger to tell me to turn around.

I oblige and turn to face the other wall.

"I don't see why I have to turn around. I've already seen your ass once."

"Well, maybe I want to be modest now that you are my girlfriend."

I laugh at his comment. I hear his boxers quickly fall to the floor and a new pair being put on. By the time I turn back, he's got his basketball shorts on and is ready for workouts.

"Want to go grab some breakfast before practice?" he asks.

I nod my head, but lay back down in the bed. He leans over me and scoops me up in his arms bridal style. I nuzzle into his neck and laugh. He kisses me on the forehead and carries me out the door, using his foot to close it behind us. He drops me off at my room to change while he waits in the hallway.

* * *

We sit down at one of the two-seater tables and I grab a small bowl of cereal. I look at Tobias' plate and it is stacked with pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and a few biscuits. I laugh at him and I can see the lines above his nose as his face becomes confused.

"Are you going to eat all that?" I ask.

He gives me a big toothy grin and nods. We reminisce on parts of our old lives that we miss, well I do. Tobias doesn't really like to talk about his parents. I don't push, but I'm hoping one day he will want to share his entire life with me, even the hard times. I'm so deep into my own thoughts that I almost miss his comment.

"You know. I could easily love you," he smiles.

"What?" I am startled. Did Tobias just say that he could love me? I think that I probably heard that wrong. He probably said he could easily love food or something.

"I said I could love you," he repeats. "You don't realize how happy I am when I'm with you. You let me be the real _me_ that I am, not the fake persona I created for school. And somehow you decided to like me back even though I was a total dick to you. I'm not saying I love you right now," he places my hands into his, "but I do think one day I will."

I blush at his comment and we both just stare at each other a little too long, the grins not wiping from our faces. I start to gently rub his fingers with mine as we hold on to each other.

"I could easily love you too," I reply, "even if you do have your dickhead moments," I add with an innocent smile.

He laughs at me and shrugs his shoulders in the most adorable way possible. This is by far the best breakfast conversation I've ever had.

* * *

"Instead of doing a lab today, I am going to give you an assignment. You will need to work with your partner and come up with any biology topic you want. You will present us with a PowerPoint on your topic next week. I will pass out the grading rubric and you and your partner will have this time to come up with a topic. Once you have please see me and then you can leave," our professor says.

I look over at Peter and see him start to write stuff down in his notebook.

"What topic do you want to do?" I ask.

"How about Natural Selection?" he says without looking up.

I fiddle my fingers for a bit and start to put my things in my bag. Peter is still writing.

"Okay, well I'm going to let the professor know about our topic and them I'm heading out. I guess we can just divide up the work and I'll put the finishing PowerPoint together and send it to you."

He looks up and shakes his head.

"Why don't we just head to my dorm and get this finished now. It shouldn't take too long and we are both done for the day."

I think about his comment, how did he know I didn't have any other class after this? As I'm pondering my decision, he walks up to the professor and tells him our project. He comes back over to me and picks up my bag.

"Come on, I'm thinking this will take an hour at most," he gives me a half smile.

I nod my head and hesitantly walk to his dorm. We take the elevator up. He lives in dauntless as well, just on the very top floor. We walk all the way to the end of the hall and I start to panic. The stairs are right beside his door and my stomach eases a bit.

Peter hands me back my bag and gets his key out of his pocket. He opens the door and lets me go in first. He is searching his bag for something, I guess a book that will help us with our project. I take a step forward and then a cloth is over my face and everything goes dark.

* * *

I slowly come to and I can't move my arms. This completely wakes me up and I see that I am tied to a computer desk chair. I look down and find that I am in my black party dress that was stolen and I'm wearing the necklace Peter gave me. Peter, that asshole!

I see drawings and actual pictures of _me_ surrounding the walls in his room. Pieces of my clothing are hung around along the walls as well. This son of a bitch is the one who broke into my room! I whip around and see that he is sitting on the bed. He notices that I have woken up and gives me an innocent grin.

"Don't worry. I didn't try anything when I dressed you. I tried to keep my eyes closed as much as possible. You look beautiful in that dress," he reaches for my hand.

I try to move it away, but it doesn't move far.

"Do you like it?" he gestures around the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yell.

He looks startled at my tone. As if I would be impressed by all this stuff. What girl would be flattered by this? I start to panic a bit, but I try to keep it hidden. I don't want him to know I'm scared.

"I thought you would like it. I bet your boyfriend would never do anything like this for you!" he yells back.

"Peter, this is not how you get a girl to like you!" I demand.

His face becomes distorted with rage and he lunges toward me. He is literally inches from my face and he is holding on to my arms rather tightly.

"I don't want just any girl. I want YOU!" he growls.

I wince back and he realizes that he is hurting me. He loosens his grip, but doesn't let go. Before I realize what I'm doing, I throw my head into his face and come into contact with his nose. He falls back and his nose is bleeding, I've broken his nose yet again. The adrenaline rushing through me takes away any pain I should be feeling on my forehead. He gets up and gives me a stunned look. He takes the back of his hand and slaps me across the face. I can feel the sting from his knuckles so I shut my eyes tights as I wait for another hit.

"I'm going to go clean up and then we need to have a talk," he mumbles.

He gets up and walks to the door.

"I'm sorry," I lie and he gives me a small smile.

"I know you are."

When he is out of the room, I begin to try to loosen the rope. He isn't the best at tying tight knots and I manage to get one hand free. I use it to untie my other hand and then my feet. My heart is racing and I can feel my body shaking. I _need_ to get out. I grab my things and get to the door. He slams the door open and it knocks me on the ground.

"How did you…"

He starts to talk but I kick him in the nuts and cause him to bend over. I take my elbow to his face and he falls to the side a bit, trying to balance himself. Peter tries to lung at me, but I jab at his throat and he is now on the ground gasping. I leap over him, swing open the door, and take off running to the stairs.

Shit! The stairs are only for roof access. I get to the roof and run towards the edge hoping to find an escape latter. I step over the ledge of our building and I am met with a giant hole in the next building over that is completely dark at the bottom. I look around, but I don't see any ladders that lead down or another door on this building to get off.

I hear the roof door open and I see Peter emerge from the other side. He has his hands up when he notices me leaning over the large hole.

"Tris! Stop! Please, just let me explain!" he pleas.

"Don't come any closer or I'll jump!" I command.

He stops along the ledge of our building and keeps his hands up. I turn around to face him, still at the edge of the giant hole.

"Listen, I'm sorry I lost my temper. Let's just go back inside and forget this happened."

"Forget this happened? Peter, you are a psychopath! You seriously scare the hell out of me!"

"I didn't mean to scare you. I wanted you to see how much I love you, Tris," he confesses.

He loves me? How could he possibly love me? I start to think about what I might have done to make him feel this strongly for me. I mean I broke his nose the first time I met him and I just did it again. I thought that would make him resent me, but no he's way too strange for that. Instead he obsesses over me and confesses his love for me. I try to think about what goes through his mind and causes him to act this way, but I can't let myself feel sorry for him. Peter, the guy who tied me up to make me his, he doesn't deserve sympathy. He should be locked up in a psych ward as far away from me as possible.

We both stand there facing each other, having a stare off. We don't say anything else. A few moments later he takes a step towards me and I take a step back, well I would've taken a step back if there was still floor. I slip and end up falling face up. I hear peter yell my name, but it's too late.

I close my eyes and brace for the impact of the hard ground that is my inevitable death. It feels like I'm falling forever. I think about my life and then I think about Tobias. His gorgeous dark blue eyes, the way he smiles at me, his warmth when he holds me, his gentle and firm lips against mine, and the fact that he chose me. I feel sick to my stomach thinking about how sad he will be, or maybe it's just the free falling. Tobias is the best thing that has happened to me and he is going to be taken away too quickly, all because of Peter. I wonder if he will move on and find someone else. I can't think like this. Maybe I will survive this fall with a few broken bones, but the longer I fall, the less I believe that. I can feel myself getting closer to the ground and sooner than I'd like, the falling is over.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Please don't hate me! Anyone who ever watches TV series knows they like to leave on a cliffhanger when they are on hiatus or the season is over so I felt inclined to do the same. I know you all probably think this will be torture, but I hope you like the chapter anyway because I had a lot of fun writing it for you! :) Keep up the reviews and favs/follows. I'm almost at 18,000 views, which just proves how awesome all of you truly are! You make me want to keep writing so I am thankful for all of my readers. **


	19. Chapter 19

"Beatrice? Beatrice, can you hear me?" a faint voice mutters in the distance.

I try to move my head in the direction of the noise, but I suddenly feel pain _everywhere_. A raspy groan comes from my lips, which causes some stirs from the direction of the voice.

"She's awake!" I hear the voice yell.

I try to open my eyes, which sounds easier said than done. I feel so exhausted; I can't think with all the excruciating pain searing in my head. I try to figure out whose voice that is because it sounds so familiar. Finally, I have my eyes open and I am staring into a bright, blurry light. My eyes take their precious time adjusting then I see them; my parents are here. My mother's face is full of worry with puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. My father is holding her as they stare at me; he has a worried smile plastered on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I try to say, but it comes out barely audible.

They both lean in closer and I try once more, this time with a little more success.

"You were in a very bad accident dear. You fell from a ten-story building. Luckily, there was an old net that caught you, but it was worn out and you ended up falling through it. It saved your life by slowing you down," my father explains.

My mother rubs the back of her fingers against my cheek, which causes me to wince. I wonder if I have a giant bruise from where Peter slapped me across the face. Thinking about this gets me nervous. If I am here, where is he? Before I can ask, the doctor walks in.

"Ah, I see you are awake. Let me take a look at you."

He pulls out a light and shines it in my eyes before examining my body. He pushes on parts of my body that cause me to jump. This doctor is definitely not gentle. When he is done with his examination he turns to me and smiles.

"Everything looks just fine. You do have severe contusions and a very bad concussion so no cheerleading for a while young lady. You need to get plenty of rest, ice, elevate, and gently massage the areas with major bruising. I'll prescribe some pain medications and Hirudoid cream to help the healing process. You should be good in a few weeks."

He takes my parents into the hall and continues to talk to them. I see Caleb enter the room. He takes the chair beside me as he eyes me up and down. I follow his eyes down my arms. My legs are still covered by a blanket so I don't know what they look like, but seeing the bottom parts of my arms disgusts me. They are all black and blue from the fall. I really hate Peter for what he did. I hope he is rotting away in some prison or psych ward.

"Hey sis. How are you feeling?" he says with concern covering his face. I can tell he's been crying from the redness of his eyes.

"Like I fell from a roof!" I try to joke, but my voice just makes it sound pathetic.

He rubs my hair out of my face and hands me a cup of water. I try to reach for it, but the pain stops me. He notices me cringe so he places a straw in the cup then puts it to my face. I give him a weak smile before taking a sip. The water going down my throat feels amazing; it feels like I haven't had water in days. I try to guess how many hours I've been sleeping, but Caleb interrupts my thoughts.

"Your boyfriend is here," he says casually.

I attempt to get up quickly now that I know Tobias is here. Unfortunately, the pain wins and I am confined to my bed. I slap myself internally for falling from a building like a complete idiot.

"Can I see him?" I whine.

"Uh, sure. Let me go get him."

Caleb gets up from the chair then leaves the room. My parents are still in the hallway talking to the doctor. Wait, my parents are here. What if they met Tobias already and don't like him? Or what if Caleb told them about his "reputation" and they try to get me to break up with him? Caleb didn't seem to mention anything so I guess that is a good sign.

"Hey Tris," Tobias' voice is shaky as he enter the room.

He sits beside me and takes my hand in his. His face looks so different. He has dark circles under his eyes as if he hasn't slept in days, his lips are pressed tight, and his hair is a complete mess. I can't stand to see him like this. I want to assure him that I am okay, but he can tell that I'm not.

"What happened to Peter?" I finally ask.

"Well…" he is staring at the ceiling instead of at me, "when they found you, they checked the cameras to see what happened. By the time they got to Peter's room, he was gone. The police have been looking for him, but they haven't had any success."

He rubs the back of his neck and finally looks at me. "I'm so sorry Tris."

I close my eyes tight to prevent from crying. Peter, the one who tied me up and tried to force me to love him. The one who stole my clothes and slapped me across the face. Peter is still out there and no one knows where he is.

"Tris, it's going to be okay. I am going t-"

"How long have I been here?" I interrupt.

"Three days."

"Three days? How long was it until someone found me?"

"Tris, please don't. I don't like talking about this. You scared the hell out of me. Just be thankful you are okay. I know I am," he pleas.

I let out a quick sigh then stare into his deep blue eyes. I find a comfort in those eyes. It's a comfort that I've never experienced before; like a feeling that only comes once in a lifetime if you're lucky. He places his other hand on my cheek before leaning over to kiss it.

"You look like a smurf," he tries to joke, but I see a tear fall down his cheek as he laughs.

"Tobias, I'm okay," I comfort him.

He kisses my hand softly on the bruised part, flips it over, then kisses my palm. A few more tears fall down his cheek before he lets out a couch and shakes his head. He quickly wipes the tears away.

"I met your parents," he changes the subject.

"Did you tell them we were dating?"

He nods his head, "They figured it out when I refused to leave until I knew you were okay. I think they might actually like me. Even Caleb apologized for being a douche. "

"Don't call my brother a douche. I'm the only one who can call him names."

This makes Tobias laugh and loosen up a bit. He slumps back in the chair as he stares at me.

"I've got a surprise for you once you get released from this hell hole," he says as he is looking around the room.

"Not to fond of hospitals?" I ask.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you why. Just not here, not now," he gives me a half smile.

"Anyways, I spoke with the Dean and they are giving you permission to leave the dorms. I told them you weren't safe there as long as Peter is out. They are paying for your campus house until you graduate since the accident happened on school property and they don't want you to sue," he grins, "it's a pretty big house so I figured you could ask the girls to move in with you."

"How did I get a whole house?" I squeal. Excitement masking my pain for a brief second.

"One of the sororities got shut down last year and the house is empty so they figured why not give it to the girl who fell ten stories and lived. Plus, the Dean secretly loves me. I am the star quarterback after all."

He playfully nudges my arm very gently so he doesn't actually hurt me. I roll my eyes at his comment. I want to give him a hug for doing this for me, but right now I'll settle for a kiss. I pucker my lips and give him a pouty face until he laughs and obliges my request. I sigh when he pulls away then I start to fall asleep. I guess my pain medication is kicking in.

* * *

The day has finally come that I get to leave this hospital bed. My mother carefully puts on my sweatpants and t-shirt before the wheelchair is brought it. I grunt because I don't want to be in one, but walking still hurts. Tobias pushes me down the hall while my parents sign all the release forms.

We drive through campus to find the house that is going to be my home away from home for the next four years, since this semester practically just started. We pull in front of a huge brick house with double white columns on each side of the main door. You can see where the letters for the sorority used to be hanging over the door. I gape at the house's beauty before Tobias helps me out of the car. He has a satisfied grin on his face.

"Do you like it?" he asks.

"I love it!" I reply.

He lightly puts his arms under my knees and back to lift me from the vehicle and carry me inside. My father opens the door to allow us to go in. I am even more in awe at the inside. It is already furnished and a lot bigger than what it looks like from the outside. Tobias places me on the couch as Caleb brings my bags in from the trunk. He lugs them upstairs for me.

"Which room do you want?" he yells from the upstairs hallway.

"One that has a connecting bathroom!" I yell back.

Tobias plants a kiss on my forehead before helping unload the car. My mother sits beside me and plays with my hair.

"He's a keeper," she comments.

"Thanks mom, but don't go telling him that. His head will get even bigger," I joke.

She laughs and we catch up while the guys do all the manual labor. I guess being hurt has its advantages, like being waited on all the time.

"Mind if we come in?" Uriah says behind a giant suitcase.

Following behind him is Marlene with a smaller bag in her hands. She sets it down to give me a hug.

"You are looking better," she states.

"Thanks!"

I see Christina take off upstairs before the other girls. My bet is she is finding the room with the biggest closet.

"No fair Christina!" Marlene shouts, chasing her up the stairs.

I see Lauren walk in with Robert and she gives me a warm smile.

"I'll let them fight over the rooms before I go up there. No use in getting clawed or bitten," she jokes.

I laugh while she plops down beside me. Robert goes off to talk to Caleb and my father once he places her stuff in the living room.

* * *

After all the rooms are picked and my parents are satisfied that I am in good hands, they decide to head home.

"Beatrice, don't forget what the doctor said," my mother commands as she packs up her things.

"Don't worry mom, I won't," I assure her.

My parents give me one last hug before they leave my new living room and head towards their car. I wave them off through the window from the couch, since I'm supposed to be resting. Once they are out of sight the squealing begins from the girls who are now sitting around me.

"We have our own house!" Marlene shouts.

They all start talking about the parties we can throw and having awesome sleepovers and they go on and on. My pain medicine is making me tired so I gently lie back on the couch and try to listen to the conversation.

"We won't do anything until Tris feels better," Christina rubs my arm.

I give her a half smile since I'm the fun sucker of the group right now, but hey, they wouldn't be in this amazing house if it wasn't for Tobias' persuasion and me falling from a building.

The boys finally join us once the last bag is placed in its designated room. Tobias sits beside me, placing his arm around me gently. He kisses my temple and gives me a smile.

"Will you help me to my room, I'm tired." I say to him.

"Of course."

He picks me up the way he did in the car and carries me to my room. I feel lightheaded so I don't bother to look around my new room. Instead, I lay my head on my pillow facing the wall. I hear Tobias place blankets on the floor beside my bed, which is now a queen size bed instead of a tiny single.

"You can sleep in the bed," I offer.

"It's okay. I don't want to hurt you," he replies.

I let out a long sigh and try to sleep. Even though I'm hurt, I'd feel better if he would actually sleep in the bed with me. Having him close makes me feel better, safer. For the first time since I woke up in the hospital I start to think about Peter. I have this feeling like something bad is going to happen, that Peter isn't done with me. The thought makes me shiver so I try to think about something better. Before I can think of anything, the other side of my bed dips and I feel an arm softly wrap around my waist.

"I thought you didn't want to hurt me," I retaliate.

"Well, I've missed holding you."

I fall asleep with a smile on my face. Being in his arms feels right. It feels like home.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for being so patient! **

**Unfortunately I do have some more bad news. I am moving to the beach for the summer and the place I'm living in doesn't have internet. Whether we are getting it or not is still up in the air. I will continue to write the chapters, it will just be a matter of getting them posted. So as of now there is no set schedule on when my chapters will be updated. I am going to try to get you two more this week before I move to make it up to you! :) Thanks again for reading my story and all the faves/reviews! You guys are the best! **


	20. Author's Note

**Hey Everyone! This isn't the next chapter...just another quick Author's Note.**

**For all of you who are patiently waiting for me to update I appreciate it very much. I hate to disappoint everyone, but I am currently working 3 different jobs while living at the beach so my opportunity to write is very limited. Especially when I'm never home to write. I will be back Mid-August and will pick my story back up. Once again I apologize to all and can't wait to get back to writing. Have a great summer!**


End file.
